


Каменные сердца

by our_love_to_admire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Horror, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_love_to_admire/pseuds/our_love_to_admire
Summary: План был прост, а потому красив: вот они делают вид, что их многолетняя дружба непонятным образом трансформировалась в бешеную страсть, а вот Отабек получает наследство. И этот план сработал - вот только вместе с наследством им досталось кое-что еще.





	Каменные сердца

**Author's Note:**

> AU, омегаверс, очень мельком упоминание смертей второстепенных оригинальных персонажей, много мата, шутки-самосмейки, пасхалочки. Мизерный объем матчасти, но с ней все равно все очень плохо. Все персонажи на четыре года старше, чем в каноне. Джей-Джей и Отабек - двоюродные братья.
> 
>  
> 
> За вычитку и безграничные терпение и поддержку спасибо Cunla, без которой этого фичка бы не было.
> 
> UPD Perfect_Criminal и милый рысак сделали мне охуенные коллажики! <3  
> http://www.imghost.in/images/2017/12/13/3e9b14b96839bb372.jpg  
> http://www.imghost.in/images/2017/12/14/55b329f3fcb524879.jpg

We built this house with our hands, and our time, and our blood  
You build this up in one day to fall downward and rust

Неважно, кто они. К нам свет не достигает  
Их тайного жилья, но каждый день и час,  
Безмолвные, снуют они меж нас:  
В игре миров иль в пешками до срока  
Рожденных фавнах и единорогах, —  
А кто убил балканского царя?  
Кто гасит жизнь одну, другую жжет зазря?

Кольцо Юре сразу не понравилось. Золотое, тяжелое, с массивной печаткой — на его руке с длинными худыми пальцами оно смотрелось глупо и неуместно. Как будто ребенок, балуясь, примерил родительские цацки.  
— Не хватает малинового пиджака, хм? — он посмотрел на Отабека и лениво прищурился на солнце. — И цепи с огромным крестом на шее. И парочки лысых головорезов за спиной.  
— Где я тебе найду головорезов? Дай руку, — Отабек, не дожидаясь ответа, перехватил его запястье и нажал сбоку на кольцо. Печатка открылась, оказавшись крохотной шкатулкой. — Раньше омег часто похищали — ради выкупа, из мести, из-за ревности. И чтобы избежать позора, они носили с собой сильнодействующий яд.  
— Охуенно, — хмыкнул Юра. — Ты мне предлагаешь аспиринку туда положить? Или устроить базу для Человека-муравья?  
Отабек пожал плечами.  
— Я просто рассказываю тебе историю.  
Юра закрыл печатку, чуть не прищемив себе палец. Эту историю он знал лучше, чем свою собственную. Отец Отабека — сторонник многовековых традиций и ярый противник борьбы омег за равноправие — был неприлично богат, открывал любую дверь с ноги и здоровался за руку с самим президентом. Мать Отабека умерла, когда тому было семь лет — выбросилась из окна третьего этажа их огромного особняка. Высота была не такая уж и большая, но она сломала позвоночник и скончалась практически мгновенно. Отец горевал недолго и женился снова — на омеге-мужчине, воплощавшем в себе наихудшие стереотипы и не интересующемся ничем, кроме собственной внешности. Отабек учился в элитной школе-интернате и приезжал домой только на выходные. Его отец продолжал заниматься бизнесом. А когда Отабеку исполнилось пятнадцать, отчим неожиданно пропал без вести. Тогда чуть ли не армию привлекли на его поиски, но даже тело так и не смогли обнаружить. Алтын-старший прожил в одиночестве несколько лет, а затем удивил всю семью, женившись на бете. Они жили душа в душу, пока его не обвинили в хищении в особо крупных размерах. Продержали около года в следственном изоляторе и отпустили, изрядно потрепанного, больного и постаревшего будто бы сразу на двадцать лет. Большую часть имущества конфисковали, но он все еще оставался богат. Отабек в это время жил с семьей своей тети — сестры отца — в Канаде, там же поступил в университет. Отца он так и не простил за то, что тот так быстро нашел матери замену. И вот теперь Алтын-старший отправился в мир иной, написав перед смертью пространное письмо, в котором обвинял свою последнюю жену в том, что от него отвернулась удача, и завещав Отабеку все свое имущество при условии, что тот не будет повторять его ошибок и возьмет замуж омегу.  
— Не нервничай, — сказал Юра. — Бро всегда поможет бро, ты же знаешь.  
Отабек сглотнул, плечи его напряглись.  
— А если ты… ну, встретишь кого-нибудь?  
— Я уже встретил свою замечательную учебу, — Юра поморщился. — Пять гребаных пар каждый день с девяти утра и до шести вечера. А еще, если у меня будут публикации, Никифоров протащит меня к ним в отдел. Но до пятницы я совершенно свободен.  
— До пятницы?  
Юра снял кольцо и убрал его в рюкзак. Отабек проследил за ним удивленно и как будто бы расстроенно. Хотя Юре, наверное, показалось.  
— Это из «Винни-Пуха», ну. Ты совсем забыл свои корни. Медведь, водка, балалайка. Кокаинум.  
— Я казах, — притворно вздохнул Отабек.  
— Кумыс, Борат, колбаса из лошади.  
— Давай остановимся на кокаинуме.  
— Мне нравится, как ты расставляешь приоритеты. И вообще, я уже все себе отсидел. И отлежал тоже. Может быть, прогуляемся?  
Отабек встал, протянул руку Юре, помогая подняться. Тот сразу же начал разглядывать свою задницу.  
— Каждый раз обещаю себе не сидеть на траве. И каждый раз потом хожу с веселой изумрудного цвета жопой.  
— Все чисто, — Отабек оглядел его. — Вот только насчет веселья не уверен. Кольцо, Юр.  
— Да? — он непонимающе посмотрел на Отабека.  
— Надень его, пожалуйста. Нужно делать вид, что для тебя это очень серьезно.  
Юра с неудовольствием полез в рюкзак, с пятой или шестой попытки нашел кольцо.  
— Оно слишком претенциозное, — буркнул он. — Я чувствую себя выпендрежником, который ходит в магазин в золоте и бриллиантах.  
Он мельком взглянул на Отабека, запоздало подумав, что, возможно, сказанул лишнего. Но тот только поднял бровь и издевательски посмотрел на него.  
— Самое то для человека, у которого все трусы с леопардовым принтом.  
— Кстати, насчет одежды, — радостно продолжил Юра. — Петя будет счастлив полежать на твоих черных шмотках. Предлагаю тебе заранее выделить специальную комнату для хранения чистящих валиков. Или сразу две.  
Отабек улыбнулся в ответ, но веселее выглядеть не стал. Они прошли мимо неглубокого пруда, заросшего ряской. На небольшом пятачке чистой воды наворачивал круги одинокий селезень. На секунду Юра подумал, что было бы неплохо столкнуть Отабека в пруд — тот наверняка бы охуел и разозлился, зато перестал бы ебать себе мозг по поводу загубленной Юриной молодой жизни. Юра окинул его взглядом, как будто видел в первый раз — тот был выше и крепче него. Проще самому прыгнуть. Хотя тогда Отабек обязательно решит, что он, Юра, решил утопиться с горя.  
Они дружили уже давно, еще со школы, и знали друг о друге практически все, но Отабек почему-то пришел к выводу, что Юра согласился участвовать в этой истории только из-за желания помочь, а сам страдает. Хотя на человека, которого легко заставить делать то, чего он не хочет, Юра был похож меньше всего. Они общались каждый день, даже когда Отабек переехал в Канаду, и на Юру регулярно обижались друзья за то, что вместо совместных тусовок он сидел в скайпе. Потом Отабек собрался возвращаться в Россию — Юра встречал его в аэропорту, даже нарисовал приветственный плакат. «Велкам хоум, мазафака». Хотел дописать: «Мазафака — это междометие», но передумал. Отабек стиснул его в объятиях так, что ребра захрустели, но выглядел обеспокоенным и напряженным. Два дня общался с бесконечными нотариусами и юристами, а потом зачем-то позвал Юру в дорогой ресторан и сообщил, что ему нужна помощь в получении наследства. План был прост, а потому красив: вот они делают вид, что их многолетняя дружба непонятным образом трансформировалась в бешеную страсть, а вот Отабек закупает сервера для своего стартапа, в финансировании которого ему отказали уже, наверное, раз сто. «Идея, конечно, потрясающая, и ваши наработки впечатляют. Но это проект уровня Майкрософт или Гугл, а не вчерашнего выпускника университета». И вот они — ладно, в основном Отабек — уже две недели решали жизненно важные вопросы: как заключить брак в кратчайшие сроки, если все забито на несколько месяцев вперед, как объяснить многочисленным отабековым родственникам, что отмечать они не будут, и прочее, прочее, прочее. Вот и сейчас Отабеку кто-то позвонил — судя по тому, как тот нахмурился, очередная тетушка — и начал доказывать, насколько плох его выбор спутника жизни.  
Подслушивать чужой разговор не хотелось, и Юра, жестом показав, что скоро вернется, пошел в сторону стоявшего рядом небольшого ларька.  
— Добрый день, — сказал он девушке, сидевшей за прилавком и что-то сосредоточенно набирающей на телефоне. Та чуть ли не подпрыгнула на месте и уставилась на него так, будто увидела призрака.  
— Ой! Извините, — она быстро нацепила на лицо дружелюбное выражение. — Я вас… в общем, извините.  
— Ничего, — Юра улыбнулся. — Я привык. Минералку, пожалуйста.  
Она протянула ему бутылку и несколько раз шумно втянула в себя воздух, принюхиваясь. «Глаза тебе на какой хер, — печально подумал Юра. — И уши. Тебя природа одарила столькими органами чувств, а ты сидишь здесь и сопишь.» Он, на самом деле, привык к такой реакции. Куда хуже было, когда Мила испугалась и дернулась, наливая в реактив Шиффа формальдегид. Хорошо хоть не в серную кислоту. Им потом вставили пиздюлей по полной за несоблюдение техники безопасности, хотя Юра всего-то подошел к ней сзади, забыв заранее громко сообщить о своем присутствии. «Тебе нужно колокольчик на шею повесить», — сердито сказала потом Мила, когда они сидели на лекции. И после этого они получили выговор еще и за драку.  
Хотелось хлопнуть дверью — мол, учись использовать слух, овца, — но Юра сдержался. В конце концов, если во всем мире привыкли ориентироваться по запахам, то это были его, Юры, а вовсе не мира, проблемы.  
Отабек уже закончил разговаривать и теперь стоял, засунув руки в карманы, и наблюдал за селезнем. Глупая птица удивленно поворачивала голову то направо, то налево, как будто пыталась понять — как так вышло, что все улетели, и она осталась в этом пересыхающем пруду совсем одна.  
— Эй, — крикнул Юра и помахал бутылкой, когда Отабек повернулся. — Родственники? — спросил он, подойдя. Отабек кивнул.  
— Возмущаются, как мы без свадьбы. Все подумают, что у нас денег нет. Не для того троюродный дядя Жайсан меня растил, чтобы я, мерзавец, тайком ото всех женился.  
— А он растил?  
— Конечно, нет, — неожиданно весело фыркнул Отабек. — Но душа у него за меня всегда болела.  
— Можем устроить свадьбу. Такую, что вся твоя родня позавидует мертвым. Ирину Аллегрову закажем, — Юра мечтательно прикрыл глаза. — Саундтрек поставим прямиком из две тысячи седьмого. If you marry me, — промурлыкал он себе под нос, напевая. — Would you bury me? Would you carry me to the end?  
Отабек посмотрел на него с укоризной во взгляде.  
— Во-первых, не то чтобы это была песня о счастливых отношениях.  
— А во-вторых?  
— А во-вторых, в две тысячи седьмом тебе было десять лет. — Отабек поднял голову, посмотрел на тучи, заволакивающие небо. — Дождь собирается, может, поедем ко мне? У меня виски есть.  
— Я был очень продвинутым третьеклассником, — Юра задумался. — Не знаю. Петя обидится, что я ночую не дома, — он запоздало сообразил, что про ночь Отабек ничего не говорил, — и наблюет мне в кроссовки. И пить мне много нельзя.  
Конечно, они поехали к Отабеку. Юра себе бы не простил, если бы, находясь наконец-то в одной стране, в одном городе, упустил возможность тусоваться с ним. Они и так постоянно общались — даже смотрели вместе по скайпу фильмы. Один раз Юра пришел домой в жопу пьяный — давно, когда еще не принимал блокаторы — набрал Отабека по видеосвязи и тут же отрубился прямо на стуле перед ноутбуком. Но видеть его вживую было совсем по-другому. Хорошо. Как прийти домой голодным и съесть целую пиццу. Как сдать последний экзамен и понять, что впереди целый месяц отдыха.  
Юра налил себе в чашку виски на два пальца, добавил до краев колы, так, что вкус алкоголя почти не чувствовался. Он плюхнулся в огромное белое кожаное кресло, положил ноги в кедах на подлокотник. Квартира была большой, светлой, и посреди всего этого дизайнерского ремонта Юра чувствовал себя настоящим панком.  
— Юр, можно личный вопрос? — Отабек обращался к нему, но смотрел в свой стакан. Он, как положено приличному человеку, пил вискарь неразбавленным из олд фешена. Не то, что Юра.  
— Мм? — Юра сделал большой глоток. В голове была приятная легкость — из-за блокаторов алкоголь действовал на него в разы сильнее — а в душе просыпалась любовь ко всему миру.  
— Как это ощущается? Ну, таблетки?  
Лучше бы он спросил что-нибудь действительно личное. Например, что он чувствует. Юра тогда бы сказал, что он самый близкий человек для него в целом мире, и он бы не только фиктивный брак с ним заключил — почку бы продал, человека убил, даже, наверное, таракана сожрал бы. Нет, таракана не стал бы. Они пиздец отвратительные. Хотя это же все-таки Отабек. Вот животных он бы никогда не стал обижать даже ради него. С другой стороны — зачем Отабеку нужно, чтобы Юра обижал животных?  
— Нормально ощущается, — сказал он, подумав. Сполз ниже в кресле, положив голову на подлокотник. — Это удобно. Никаких, — он на секунду замялся, — неловких ситуаций. Вон Виктор — альфа, и ничего, прекрасно общаемся.  
— А другие не общаются? — Отабек встал и налил себе еще виски, выдавил из формочки два кубика льда в виде звезды смерти и кинул в стакан. — Ты так говоришь, будто все вокруг животные.  
— Не все, — Юра задумчиво посмотрел на руку с кольцом. — Но знаешь, как это бывает: тебя будто выключает, и тот, кто раньше казался тебе отвратительным и мерзким, становится желанней всего на свете. И вы сплетаетесь в единое целое, хуе-мае, но утром ты просыпаешься — и он снова отвратителен и мерзок. У меня, слава яйцам, такого не было, — добавил он, заметив, как пристально смотрит на него Отабек. — Но я знаю людей, которые приходили в сознание с меткой, а потом ненавидели себя и не знали, как об этом забыть.  
— Для альф работает тот же самый механизм, только к нему добавляется чувство вины. — Отабек залпом выпил содержимое стакана, будто не виски пил, а водку. — Еще один личный вопрос. Почему ты мне не сказал, что начал пить блокаторы? Конечно, это не мое дело, но…  
— Не помню, — перебил его Юра. — Это же так давно было. Наверное, подумал, что это не важно. Я же не рассказываю тебе, что у меня живот болит, и я обезболивающие выпил.  
Он поднялся с кресла — точнее, сполз с него — налил себе еще виски и сделал небольшой глоток. Горло обожгло, в желудке растеклось приятное тепло.  
— У тебя все получится, — сказал Юра неожиданно даже для себя, — с твоим проектом. Чувак, ты самый упорный человек из всех, кого я знаю. У нас все получится, и ты получишь ебаную гору денег и захуячишь свою нейросеть. И все будет заебись. Блин, ты заслуживаешь этого больше, чем кто-либо.  
И залпом проглотил весь виски, который был в стакане, чуть не закашлявшись.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Отабек. — Для меня это очень важно.  
«Ваш звонок очень важен для нас», — подумал Юра. Затем вспомнил одну вещь, которую они оба упустили.  
— Блядь, — сказал он. — Метка. Мы забыли про нее.  
— А, — сказал Отабек. — Действительно.  
Встал, подошел к Юре почти вплотную. Внимательно посмотрел на его шею, но, тем не менее, не дотронулся. Юра с каким-то ужасом подумал о том, что сейчас он сделает это. Прикоснется губами, пробуя, сомкнет зубы, прокусит кожу.  
— Я думаю, — Отабек отстранился и сел обратно, — можно обойтись без этого. Скажем что-нибудь про то, что настоящая любовь не требует демонстрации.  
— Да, — Юра медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как потихоньку рассасывается горячий узел где-то в желудке. — Отличная идея. Давай, может, посмотрим что-нибудь?

***

— Пей! — сказал Джей-Джей тоном, не терпящим возражений, и сунул Отабеку в руки стакан апельсинового сока. — С похмелья самое оно.  
— У меня нет похмелья, — Отабек в очередной раз зевнул и потер глаза. — Я спать хочу. Лучше бы кофе купил.  
— О! — Джей-Джей подмигнул ему. — Я должен был догадаться, что рано вы не ляжете.  
Они с Юрой и правда легли в четвертом часу — потому что допоздна смотрели старые фильмы про Бэтмена и болтали о всякой ерунде. Но Джей-Джею об этом знать было необязательно.  
— В Москве все такие невежливые? — Джей-Джей скорчил печальную мину. — Я на метро поехал…  
— Зачем? Убер бы вызвал. Пробок еще нет.  
В семь утра в воскресенье во всем городе и правда было крайне мало желающих ехать куда-то завтракать и гулять по набережной. Отабек бы не ошибся, предположив, что они с Джей-Джеем единственные такие энтузиасты. Как сказал Юра, которому тоже пришлось встать ни свет ни заря — кофе и блинчикоэнтузиасты. Отабек бы с радостью послал брата куда подальше, но тогда тот поехал бы один и обязательно нарвался бы на неприятности.  
Впрочем, судя по всему, он и так на них нарвался.  
— Я просто стоял перед эскалатором и смотрел, где делать пересадку. И тут в меня сзади врезалась девушка. Начала орать — приезжают тут всякие, стоят, тупят.  
— Мда, — пожал Отабек плечами. — Невоспитанных людей везде хватает.  
— А дальше, — с энтузиазмом продолжил Джей-Джей, — я не понял, куда выходить. И обратился к полицейским. Так меня обыскали и паспорт проверили.  
— Дорогу-то подсказали в итоге? — вздохнул Отабек.  
— Ну, я же здесь! — торжественно развел руками Джей-Джей.  
Телефон Отабека завибрировал. «Пиздец, — писал Юра, — мне нужны новые кроссовки.» Отабек ответил: «Может быть, сразу новый кот?»  
— Пойдем в мавзолей? — Джей-Джей с какой-то сверхсветовой скоростью дожевал последний панкейк. — Или познакомимся с родственниками. Я же никогда никого из них не видел.  
— Радуйся, — скривился Отабек. — Я и забыл, что их так много. И что все они лучше меня знают, как мне жить и что делать.  
— И на ком жениться.  
— И на ком жениться, — он кивнул. — Я сказал, что не буду знакомить их с Юрой, так они нашли его страницу в Фейсбуке. Потом прочитали мне часовую лекцию о том, что мой омега должен быть поддержкой, опорой и хранителем очага, а не… Не Юрой, в общем.  
Он взял телефон и прочитал сообщение. «!!!!!!! , — возмущался Юра. — У Пети просто тонкая душевная организация». Отабек ответил: «И слабый желудок».  
— Я, конечно, поддержу любое твое решение, — Джей-Джей приподнял бровь, — но в двадцать лет странно вести себя как озлобленный подросток.  
— Когда тебе было двадцать лет, ты потратил деньги, отложенные на учебу, на то, чтобы записать свою песню Джей-Джея.  
— Короля Джей-Джея! — тот поднял указательный палец. — Ладно-ладно, прекрати так сердито на меня смотреть. Я все понял.  
Конечно, Юра не был идеальным, но его недостатки — последнее, что Отабек вообще хотел обсуждать. К тому же конкретно с ним тот вовсе не был ни озлобленным, ни мудаком, ни чего еще ему там приписывали. Ну, по крайней мере, до вчерашнего дня. Отабек тогда очень хотел спросить: «Ты рассказываешь мне о том, какие все вокруг похотливые животные, а потом говоришь про метку?» Он подумал, что было бы, не сдержись он. Наверное, Юра бы наорал на него, сказал бы что-то вроде того, что он не ожидал такого предательства. Поссорились бы. В общем, ничего хорошего.  
— Договорился насчет особняка, — сказал он просто чтобы сменить тему. — Будем отзваниваться помощнику юриста по видеовызову. Пост сдал, пост принял.  
— Что, прям по расписанию? — удивился Джей-Джей. — А если надо уехать куда-то?  
— Да нет, в течение дня. Уезжать можно, главное, чтобы мы в принципе там жили. Я клининговую компанию нанял и ремонтников, а то туда лет пять уже никто не заходил. Вселимся, а там водопровод не работает и электричества нет.  
— Не пять, а семь. Настоящий дом с привидениями, — хихикнул Джей-Джей. Отабек зло посмотрел на него.  
— Думай, что говоришь, — сказал он.  
Джей-Джей изобразил раскаяние, но Отабек, конечно же, ему не поверил.

***

— Я чувствую, что ты должен сказать что-то торжественное.  
Волосы у Юры были взлохмачены, а рукав толстовки разорван — он зацепился за ветку и слишком резко дернулся, освобождаясь. Пришедшая ему в голову мысль пустить первым в дом Петю оказалась херовой. Кот, не успел Юра вынуть его из переноски, полоснул ему когтями по щеке и с душераздирающими воплями скрылся в саду. Нашли они его только через двадцать минут, за которые Юра чуть ли не поседел — тот сидел под кустом и совершенно спокойно умывался. Юра обматерил его и назвал уродом, а потом от избытка чувств расцеловал в мохнатую морду. Если бы с Петей что-то случилось, он, Юра, просто бы этого не перенес.  
— Уважаемый Юрий, — Отабек положил ладонь ему между лопаток и слегка надавил, приглашая пройти вперед, — будьте как дома и, пожалуйста, постарайтесь не навернуться с лестницы. Она неудобная.  
— Теперь, когда ты сказал об этом, я наверняка пизданусь в первые пятнадцать минут. У тебя что-то к щеке прилипло.  
— Здесь? — Отабек потер скулу. Он выглядел не лучше Юры: в волосах запутались иголки, джинсы испачканы в земле. Доблестный спаситель котов.  
— Нет. Дай я, — Юра осторожно снял с его щеки грязь, и ему показалось, что Отабек вздрогнул от прикосновения. — Так чего, кроме лестницы, мне стоит опасаться в нашем любовном гнездышке?  
Дом был старым — Отабек говорил ему, когда он был построен, но Юра, конечно же, не запомнил. И странным — длинный коридор на весь первый этаж, двери по обе его стороны. Некоторые из них были закрыты, и отпереть их так и не получилось. Юра подумал, что Синей Бороде это жилье пришлось бы по вкусу. Спальня встретила их гигантской кроватью с балдахином, пугающей своей монументальностью — так что они, недолго думая, заняли две гостевые комнаты на втором этаже.  
Напротив кровати в комнате Юры висел портрет какого-то мужчины с роскошной бородой. Глаза его были черными и как будто бы пустыми. Юра сначала подумал, что стоит отвернуть его к стене, потом — что будет как-то неприлично. Вдруг это какой-то Отабеков родственник. Он забрался на кровать прямо в джинсах и кроссовках. Было неуютно. Надо было как-то привыкнуть, что теперь это — его дом. Он проверил ленту в Фейсбуке, Инстаграм. В чате одногруппники вяло обсуждали, что нужно будет набухаться в честь окончания сессии. Юра написал, что можно поехать на шашлыки. Ему вежливо, но категорично сообщили, что пока он не проставится в честь свадьбы, его никуда не зовут. Часы показали два ночи. Спать не хотелось, мужик с портрета смотрел на него с какой-то неприязнью. Юра вздохнул и поднялся с кровати.  
Свет у Отабека был выключен, но он все-таки приоткрыл дверь и просунул голову в комнату.  
— Ты спишь? — спросил он громким шепотом.  
— Нет, — ответил Отабек. — Не получается что-то.  
— Можно, я переверну портрет? Мужика у меня в комнате. Он будто сейчас спросит — дрочишь, небось?  
— А ты попробуй не дрочить, — фыркнул Отабек. — Пошли, посмотрим, что там с ним.  
— Эй, за кого ты меня принимаешь? — Юра отодвинулся, пропуская его. — Я целомудренно смотрел видео с котиками. Между прочим, очень успокаивает.  
Вдвоем они сняли портрет и поставили его на пол — мужиком к стене.  
— Теперь мне стыдно, — сказал Юра, хотя на самом деле стыдно ему не было. — Может, он был нормальный, а мы с ним так. Не по-человечески.  
— Это мой прадед, — Отабек сел на кровать. — Я его плохо помню. Мама рассказывала, он каждое утро пробегал по десять километров. Даже когда ему было под сотню. Вообще отличался крепким здоровьем. А умер от того, что ему на голову упала сосулька.  
— Грустная история, — сказал Юра и плюхнулся рядом. — Я думал, сосульки людям на головы только в анекдотах падают.  
Отабек помолчал, потом вздохнул.  
— Ее я уже тоже плохо помню. Раньше, когда был маленький, закрывал глаза и представлял, что она рядом. А теперь попытался — и не смог.  
Юра осторожно положил руку ему на плечо, ожидая, что Отабек сбросит ее, но этого не произошло. Ему очень хотелось сказать что-то теплое, что-то ободряющее. Как нести всякую херню, так это он часами мог, а когда потребовалось поддержать лучшего друга, язык будто онемел, и в голове стало пусто-пусто.  
— Когда умер дедушка, — сказал он, — я первые месяца три дома вообще не ночевал. У Милы оставался, у чуваков из универа, даже у Виктора с Юри — ты помнишь, наверное. С ними вроде бы получалось отвлекаться, и было не так хуево. А потом я оставался один, меня снова накрывало, и я просто, ну, не мог это выдержать.  
Отабек кивнул.  
— Я думал, — он взял Юрину руку и сжал ее, — что не смогу сюда вернуться. Но нет. Вернулся, портреты предков вон оскверняю. Человек, наверное, способен жить с чем угодно.  
— Ляжешь здесь? — спросил Юра. — Это пиздец тупо, но я не могу заснуть. Могу Петю положить между нами, чтобы ты не переживал.  
— Зачем Петю? — удивился Отабек. — Сейчас одеяло принесу.  
— Потому что обоюдоострого меча у меня нет! — крикнул ему вслед Юра.  
Он лег поверх покрывала, так и не раздевшись. Вернулся Отабек с одеялом, накинутым на плечи наподобие мантии. Щелкнул выключателем, устроился рядом — кровать чуть слышно скрипнула. Юра предусмотрительно откатился на самый край, закрыл глаза, приготовившись считать овец — и практически моментально заснул.

***

Первое, что увидел Юра, проснувшись — толстую и пушистую Петечкину задницу. Кота явно не устраивало, что хозяин спит вместо того, чтобы идти его кормить.  
— Сколько времени? — сонно спросил Юра и повернулся. Кровать была пуста. Юра взял телефон — было двенадцать дня. «Я уехал до вечера, не стал тебя будить», — писал Отабек.  
Юра умылся, почистил зубы, спустился на кухню. Покормил кота, открыл холодильник, будто надеялся найти там что-то новое. Нужно написать Отабеку, чтобы купил пожрать. Интересно, давно тот проснулся? Юра достал с полки одинокую пачку овсянки, высыпал хлопья в миску и залил кипятком. Притащил ноутбук, открыл скачанную книжку по методам прикладной статистики — в новом семестре обещали адскую нагрузку, и лучше было к этому заранее подготовиться. Может быть, он потом попросит Отабека помочь ему. А может быть, и не попросит. Будто он сам не способен разобраться. Часы показали три. Юра открыл приложение доставки — конечно же, в такие ебеня никто не ездил. Хер ему, а не роллы с пиццей. Он сделал еще овсянки и вернулся к книге. Пришло сообщение от Отабека: «Пообщался с людьми в команду — вроде норм». Юра послал ему смайлик и предложил устроить стресс-тест, типа как в «Кубе». В четыре он наконец-то решил сделать перерыв.  
В его комнате все еще лежали неразобранные чемоданы — он с трудом нашел чистую футболку, джинсы и полотенце. В душе сиротливо стояли Отабековы шампунь и гель. «Душевые кабинки — отстой», — подумал Юра. И в подтверждение своих слов поскользнулся и чуть не упал.  
Такси приехало только минут через двадцать. Водитель — альфа лет сорока — смотрел на него подозрительно, даже не пытаясь казаться вежливым.  
— Парень, это как тебя сюда занесло?  
— Живу я здесь, — Юра плюхнулся на заднее сиденье. Попытался вытянуть ноги, но места в «Логане» было слишком мало.  
Водитель скептически посмотрел в окно. Особняк и правда выглядел неуютно — ограда заросла плющом, ворота покрылись ржавчиной.  
— Мы с… — Юра не смог заставить себя сказать «с мужем», — мы недавно переехали.  
— О, — хмыкнул водитель, обернулся и в упор посмотрел на Юру. — Ну, с переездом.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул тот и отвернулся к окну, показывая, что разговор окончен. Но водитель этого, видимо, не понял.  
— Не страшно жить в таком доме? Привидения по ночам цепями не звенят?  
— Неа. Только кот миску по всей кухне гоняет.  
— Я как-то лежал перед телеком, — сказал водитель, — и слышу — на кухне грохот. Думаю — ну, кот бесоебит. Повернулся — а тот рядом со мной лежит. Знатно испугался тогда.  
— И что это в итоге было? — спросил Юра.  
— Да поставил криво посуду в раковине, она и развалилась, — водитель хохотнул и добавил уже серьезно: — Но ты извини, парень, дом у тебя реально стремный.

Такси остановилось у здания библиотеки. Юра с трудом удержался, чтобы не пошутить, мол, собирается взять «Некрономикон» почитать. Но, к сожалению, это была детская библиотека, и максимум, что он там мог взять — «Колобка».  
Ладно-ладно, не только «Колобка», — перед мысленным взором возникло укоризненное лицо Кацуки. Книга — ваш друг и товарищ. Любите книгу — источник знаний.  
В зале было шумно. Двое детей что-то читали вместе, причем один из них очень хотел наконец перевернуть страницу, а второй всячески ему мешал это сделать. Белокурая девочка лет шести держала в руках книжку с изображением петуха и сосредоточенно тыкала в нее пальцем. Из книжки томным голосом раздавалось: «Петя, не торопись! Петя, не торопись!»  
— Привет работникам умственного труда! — весело сказал Юра, плюхнувшись на стол Юри и чуть не спихнув задницей какую-то энциклопедию. Юри сердито посмотрел на него.  
— Я очень рад тебя видеть, но ты не мог бы говорить тише?  
— Какое тише, тут у вас шумно, как на вокзале, — искренне удивился Юра и повторил уже шепотом: — Привет работникам умственного труда!  
Почему-то получилось еще громче.  
— Возьми стул, — сказал Юри. — Мне еще минут пятнадцать осталось, подождешь?  
— Подожду, — Юра кивнул, — а что это за порнуха у той девочки? Ну, про Петю?  
— Аудиокнига, — вздохнул Юри. — «Петушок и бобовое зернышко». Почему-то ей очень нравится именно этот момент.  
К ним подошел мальчик лет семи-восьми, подозрительно посмотрел на Юру, поздоровался и протянул Кацуки какую-то бумажку. Тот развернул ее, кивнул, исчез среди стеллажей и почти сразу же вернулся со сборником скандинавских сказок.  
— Читай, — сказал он. — А то вырастешь и станешь, как дядя. — И пребольно ткнул Юру под ребра.  
— Дядя, между прочим, получает президентскую стипендию! — оскорбился Юра. — Я бы сказал, что ему очень повезет, если он станет как я!  
Юри снисходительно посмотрел на него поверх очков.  
— Две тысячи рублей, — сказал он.  
— Президентская! — Юра спрыгнул со стола и подтащил стул, специально как можно громче скребя его ножками по полу. Другие дети в читальном зале с удивлением смотрели на него. Юра с трудом удержался от того, чтобы показать кому-нибудь из них язык.  
Кацуки покачал головой, взял стопку книг и пошел обратно к стеллажам. Юра достал телефон, проверил Инстаграм, написал Отабеку. Наконец Юри вернулся к столу, довольно потягиваясь.  
— Ну что, пойдем? — спросил он. — Кофе или кофе?  
— Стейк, — ответил Юра. — Я весь день овсянку на воде жру.  
— Да, — судя по виду, Юри едва сдерживал смех. — Вот она, судьба быть мужем богатого человека. Скоро тебе придется вспомнить все свои коронные пятнадцать рецептов блюд из гречки.  
— Может быть, я этим его и покорил, — делано оскорбился Юра. — Одевайся уже.  
На улице было тепло, но Юра все равно поднял воротник. Не хватало еще, чтобы Кацуки заметил, что у него нет метки.  
— Почти полтора часа до тебя пилил, — пожаловался он. — Из этого Новопиздюхино фиг уедешь.  
— Откуда? — переспросил Юри. За три года жизни в России он здорово подтянул язык и говорил практически без акцента, но некоторые слова и фразы все равно не понимал. И каждый раз, когда Юра пытался объяснить ему их значение, откуда-то непостижимым образом возникал Виктор и требовал прекратить портить ему мальчика. Мальчику, на секунду, было двадцать семь, но Виктора это не смущало.  
— Далеко живу я, говорю. Такси ждать долго. И дорого. Меня Барановская завалила, кстати, я не рассказывал? Сказала: «Кому угодно я поставила бы за такой ответ отлично, но вы, Юрочка, способны на большее».  
— Это похоже на комплимент, разве нет?  
— Комплимент, ага. А на то, что у Юрочки теперь не будет повышенной стипендии, всем насрать.  
— Не сочти меня невежливым, — осторожно заметил Юри, — но у тебя же теперь нет недостатка в деньгах.  
— Да все равно обидно. И… ну, блядь, я же не из-за денег.  
— Я знаю, — Юри покачал головой. — Ты улыбаешься, когда говоришь о нем.  
— Я всегда улыбаюсь, — нахмурился Юра. — Я вообще очень веселый чувак.  
Кацуки хихикнул в кулак. Юре почему-то очень захотелось его треснуть.  
— Я вспомнил, как вы познакомились с Виктором. Тогда тоже было очень весело, да?  
Веселье, конечно, было так себе: Барановская взяла его, Юру, как подающего большие надежды, на конференцию по биоэнергетике — не студенческую, куда половина участников попала только потому что нужно было кого-то отправлять, а нормальную, серьезную. Конференция завершалась банкетом на свежем воздухе, где Юра сидел и скучал, пока не увидел рядом с динамиками высокого светловолосого мужчину. Мужчина пытался что-то сделать с ноутбуком, подключенным к динамикам. Он был несчастен и пьян — а еще Юра без труда узнал в нем Виктора Никифорова, работы которого по трансплантации клеток он зачитывал до дыр. Медлить было нельзя, и Юра пошел знакомиться — благо, Барановская была занята разговором с каким-то толстым мужиком. Спустя несколько минут причина печали Никифорова была обнаружена — он очень хотел послушать «Агату Кристи». И вот наступила глубокая ночь, все уже разошлись, а Юра с Виктором продолжали оглушительно распевать «Сказочную тайгу», причем Виктор умудрялся параллельно танцевать, высоко вскидывая колени, как цапля под ЛСД, а Юра между куплетами втирал ему, что в будущем тот просто обязан стать его научным руководителем. Изредка к ним подходили волонтеры, отвечающие за мероприятие, но Юра умоляюще смотрел на них и срывающимся голосом говорил, что прямо здесь решается его будущее, пожалуйста, он сам все уберет, честное слово. Под утро Виктор сорвал голос, а еще они стали лучшими друзьями.  
— Я видел вашу фотографию, — сказал Юри и почему-то покраснел. — Вы очень красивая пара.  
— Что? — не понял Юра. — С Виктором?  
— При чем тут Виктор, — удивился Кацуки. — С Отабеком.  
— А. Спасибо, — Юра посмотрел на карту. — Надо было на метро ехать.  
— Да ладно. Прогулялись зато.  
Юра мысленно застонал и представил себе стейк, который он вот-вот съест. Стало только хуже.

***

Стражник медленно, будто бы прогуливаясь, шел по улице. До него оставалась буквально пара метров, когда он внезапно развернулся и двинулся в обратную сторону. Отабек разочарованно и зло выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
— Блядь, да выйди уже и дай ему в ебало, — Юра отодвинулся от ноутбука и упал спиной на кровать. — Чего ты прячешься?  
— Не буду прятаться — не будет хорошей концовки. Попробую подойти к нему с другой стороны.  
— В ебало все равно надежнее, — Юра поднялся. — Пойду Петю покормлю, а то он ночью опять бесоебить будет.  
Он спустился на кухню, достал из шкафа пакет с кормом. Еда в миске, которую он насыпал утром, была не тронута. Юра потряс пакетом, но кот, который обычно бежал на этот звук даже со второго этажа, не появился. Он сделал глубокий вдох и сказал себе не паниковать. Окна на кухне были закрыты — он лично двадцать раз сказал Отабеку, что Петю зовет дорога приключений, и выпускать на улицу его нельзя. Юра еще раз пошуршал пакетом и вернулся в комнату.  
— Ты Петю когда последний раз видел? — спросил он.  
Отабек только что перерезал горло очередному стражнику.  
— Петю? Не помню. Вроде в моей комнате спал.  
В комнате Отабека Пети не нашлось. Они на всякий случай обшарили все шкафы, проверили под кроватью. Отабек зачем-то спустился в кухню и достал мусорное ведро. Юра зло посмотрел на него и повертел пальцем у виска.  
— Я туда остатки рыбы выкинул, — пояснил Отабек. — Он мог захотеть их достать.  
Юра сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.  
— Петя не питается объедками. Он интеллигентный и воспитанный кот. Давай проверим в других комнатах? Может быть, он смог открыть какую-нибудь?  
Конечно, эта была глупая идея, потому что все двери — те, что не были заперты на ключ, — плотно захлопывались, и кот вряд ли мог их открыть. Но блядь. Не в воздухе же он растворился?  
— Нахер вообще нужно столько комнат? — спросил Юра и сам удивился, насколько жалобно прозвучал его голос. — Лучше бы бассейн сделали. Или террасу какую. А это, — он со злостью распахнул очередную дверь, за которой обнаружились книжный шкаф и старый диван на ножках в виде львиных лап, — кому и зачем сдалось?  
— Раньше здесь жило много людей, — Отабек опустился на колено, заглядывая под диван. — Давно, отец рассказывал.  
— Да-да, прислуга и крепостные, — Юра нажал на ручку соседней двери, и та неожиданно легко поддалась. — Ого, здесь замок… ебать.  
— Что случилось? — Отабек каким-то непостижимым образом тут же оказался прямо за ним. Юра кивнул подбородком в черный проем. Над потолком висела одинокая лампочка, вниз уходили деревянные ступеньки. Выключателя на стене не было.  
— У тебя фонарик есть? — Юра наклонился вперед, вглядываясь в темноту подвала. — Кажется, я все-таки пизданусь с лестницы. Долго продержался, а?  
— На айфоне. Тихо, — Отабек внезапно схватил его за руку, — слышишь?  
Юра прислушался. Снизу доносился странный звук, похожий на глухое рычание.  
— Петечка! — заорал он и обернулся к Отабеку. — Срочно, посвети мне.  
Тот достал телефон. Ступеньки были узкими, и приходилось идти боком, держась за стену, чтобы не упасть. Спуск оказался недолгим — Юра насчитал ступенек пятнадцать. Отабек осветил помещение: полки, какие-то банки — интересно, давно они здесь? — Петю, сидящего рядом с дальней стеной и шипящего на нее. Шерсть у него стояла дыбом, уши были прижаты к голове.  
— Эй, ты чего? — Юра присел рядом с ним на корточки и осторожно протянул руку. Кот дернулся и отскочил в сторону с диким мявом, полоснув его когтями по ладони. — Блядь, Петя!  
— Здесь какими-то специями пахнет, — сказал Отабек. — Может быть, ему не нравится? О, здесь выключатель.  
Лампочка загорелась, наполнив подвал тусклым светом.  
— Я ему сейчас пиздов вкачу, — Юра слизнул кровь с расцарапанной руки, — и это ему точно не понравится. Сука, глубоко херанул. — Он принюхался. — Не чувствую никакого запаха.  
— Странно, — Отабек взял на руки Петю, тот вел себя на удивление спокойно. Предатель. — Он довольно сильный.  
Юра принюхался, но безрезультатно.  
— Неа. У меня из-за блокаторов обоняние хуже стало, — он подошел к стене, которая вызвала неприязнь у Пети, и внимательно осмотрел ее. Провел кончиками пальцев по кирпичной кладке, постучал по нескольким кирпичам, выступающим из стены сильнее остальных. И уже собирался было признать, что это самая обычная стена, как вдруг часть ее отъехала вперед, а потом — вбок.  
— Нихуя ж себе, — сказал Юра и сделал шаг, но Отабек схватил его за плечо, удерживая.  
— Подожди. Черт знает, вдруг она закроется обратно. Ты запомнил, куда нажимал?  
— Сюда, кажется, — Юра ткнул в кирпич пальцем. Дверь вернулась на свое место. — Седьмой сверху и третий слева.  
— Отметить бы его чем.  
Петя на руках у Отабека жалобно мяукнул.  
— Да я запомнил. Ладно. Если что, МЧС вызовешь.  
За дверью оказался короткий, метра два в длину коридор, резко уходящий направо. Юра посветил перед собой телефоном Отабека, запоздало подумал — если дверь закроется, найдет ли тот рычаг? Свернул — и тут же чуть не заорал от неожиданности.  
Его глазам открылась небольшая комната с низким потолком, таким, что даже не слишком высокому Юре пришлось пригнуться. В углу ее стояла металлическая лавка, над ней из стены торчали скобы, подозрительно напоминающие кандалы. Юра подошел ближе, обвел пальцем кромку левой, собирая пыль — металл был гладким, отполированным. Болт, с помощью которого кандалы открывались, даже не проржавел. Он на пробу подергал — вмуровано намертво. Зачем-то поднес к нему руку. Диаметр был чуть больше его запястья. Его затошнило. Пизданутый дом. Пизданутые Отабековы предки.  
Тусклый свет фонарика осветил бетонные стены — хорошо хоть никаких надписей кровью на них не было. Юра встал на четвереньки, заглянул под скамью, хотя еще издали увидел, что там ничего нет, проверил, не приклеено ли что под сиденьем. Поднялся, отряхнул испачканные в пыли ладони, и тут его схватили за плечи.  
— Блядь! — заорал Юра, чуть не выронив от ужаса телефон. Он рванулся было, чтобы ударить нападавшего коленом в промежность, но вовремя остановился.  
— Блядь, Юра, — обычно спокойный Отабек выглядел так, будто увидел нечто ужасное. Намного более ужасное, чем эту ебаную красную комнату боли. — Ты чего не отвечал?  
— Господи, — Юра выдохнул. — Я инфаркт чуть не схватил. Нахуй ты меня так пугаешь?  
— Я кричал тебе, — повторил Отабек. — Спрашивал, все ли в порядке.  
— Ничего не слышал. Наверное, это потому что коридор поворачивает. Там дверь не закроется?  
Отабек запустил пальцы в волосы и покачал головой. Юре послышалось, что он застонал.  
— Я ее тумбочкой подпер. Пожалуйста, больше не пугай меня так.  
Он внезапно обнял Юру, притянув к себе так сильно, что стало тяжело дышать. Потолок давил, и им обоим приходилось пригибаться. Он повернул голову, прижавшись щекой к щеке Отабека. Было так тихо, что ему показалось, что он слышит, как бьется сердце кого-то из них.  
— Это не я, — сказал он куда-то Отабеку в шею. — Это отражение звука.  
— Здесь нет запахов, — тот наконец-то отпустил его. Бегло оглядел комнату, присел перед скамейкой. — Мне это не нравится.  
— Только это? От остального ты в восторге? — Юра перехватил его руку, когда тот потянулся к кандалам. — Правый не трогай. Я попробую собрать с него биоматериал.  
Отабек удивленно посмотрел на него.  
— Там могла остаться кровь, — пояснил Юра, — или частички кожи, или что-то еще.  
— Здесь никого не было уже лет десять. Они вроде чистые, только пыльные. — Отабек поморщился. — Это… ненормально. Я вообще ничего не чувствую. Всегда какие-то запахи обязательно должны быть. А здесь, — он смешно втянул ноздрями воздух, — как будто все они просто исчезли.  
— Блядь, давай уйдем отсюда, пожалуйста? Мне и так было не по себе, а сейчас я вообще готов кирпичей на целый дом отложить.  
Тумбочка, которой Отабек подпер дверь, оказалась здоровенным комодом — и как у него хватило сил его сдвинуть? Дверь по-прежнему была открыта. Хоть одна хорошая новость. Они с трудом оттащили комод в сторону, и Юра с отвращением нажал на нужный кирпич.  
— Никогда не был здесь, — сказал Отабек, прежде чем он успел что-то спросить. — Даже не знал, что у нас есть подвал. Меня вообще не пускали в это крыло дома. Можно? — Он взял Юру за руку и вопросительно на него посмотрел. Тот удивленно пожал плечами. Отабек поднес его запястье к лицу и слегка принюхался.  
— Гель для душа, — сказал он. — И кофе ты с утра пил. Это, конечно, не такие сильные запахи, как… каким был бы твой собственный, но я их чувствую.  
«Спасибо, — подумал Юра, — хоть не сказал, что я котом воняю.»  
— Нужно вернуться, — сказал он, — и проверить. Можно взять что-нибудь вонючее. Чеснок там, или твою туалетную воду. И нож еще. В смысле, нож не вонючий, его для безопасности. — Он взял на руки Петю, который преспокойно лежал на полу. — Надо только пидора этого запереть где-нибудь.  
— Я оставлю свет включенным. Возьмешь второй телефон?  
— Ага. У тебя стерильная вата есть? И пакет какой-нибудь чистый. Вдруг на наручниках все-таки что-то осталось.  
В глубине души он, конечно, надеялся, что никакой крови в подвале не будет. Что это все — идиотская шутка родственников Отабека. Люди вон контактные зоопарки заводят в домах и зимние сады — чем карцер с потайной дверью и вмурованными в стену наручниками хуже? Хер его знает, что делать, если окажется, что там действительно кого-то держали. Ну, то есть — понятно, конечно, что сообщать в полицию. Особняк наверняка опечатают, возможно, и с наследством у Отабека будут проблемы — мало ли, какие там юридические тонкости. Юрист из Юры был, мягко говоря, говеный. Ладно. Нужно было просто проверить, остались ли в подвале какие-то улики. В конце концов, ебаный карцер в твоем доме — не та вещь, которую можно просто игнорировать.  
Заходить второй раз туда не хотелось. Отабек, по всей видимости, тоже не горел желанием возвращаться. Не быть им героями детектива, что уж. Даже комод они двигали гораздо медленнее, чем в прошлый раз, желая оттянуть неприятный момент.  
— Надо проверить, работает ли подавление звука в обратную сторону, — Юра решительно выдохнул. — Я зайду туда и прокричу, как беременный як.  
— Беременный… кто?  
— Як. Ты что, Эйса Вентуру не смотрел?  
— Тебе не кажется, — Отабек устало посмотрел на него, — что сейчас не самый удачный момент для шуток?  
Юра сделал шаг вперед, еще один, с огромным усилием заставляя себя передвигать ноги. Перед поворотом он обернулся и сказал:  
— Некоторые вещи настолько серьезны, что про них нельзя говорить без смеха.  
Изображать беременного яка он все-таки не стал. Пару раз крикнул: «Эй!», не дождался ответа и вышел.  
— Ничего, — покачал головой Отабек. Юра поежился. Пиздец. Кто-то мог часами звать на помощь. Кого-то могли искать — возможно, даже спускались в подвал, возможно, даже стояли у этой самой стены. Он отогнал эти мысли — сказал себе, что если бы кто-то умер там, они с Отабеком нашли бы труп.  
Если, конечно, его не забрали раньше.  
— Я написал Джей-Джею, — сказал Отабек. — Если я не выйду на связь через два часа, он за нами приедет. Пойдем вдвоем.  
Это, разумеется, была ужасная и глупая идея, но Юра втайне порадовался. Вдвоем и правда было не так страшно.  
Он нацепил перчатки, намочил вату спиртом, держа ее за неимением других вариантов щипцами для мяса, протер правый наручник, который они не успели залапать. Крови не было видно — только грязь. Аккуратно положил вату в пакет.  
— Помогите Юре найти улики, — буркнул он. — Подержи, пожалуйста.  
Отабек опустился на корточки рядом со скамьей.  
— Погоди-ка, — сказал он, — здесь, кажется, что-то есть.  
За неровный, зубчатый край скамьи зацепился черный волос.  
— Ох.  
Здесь и правда кто-то был.  
Юра аккуратно, чтобы не порвать, вытащил волос, убрал его во второй пакет. Да он просто Декстер, мать его, Морган. Декстер, конечно, специализировался на крови, но других криминалистов Юра сходу вспомнить не смог.  
— Ты хотел проверить, чувствуешь ли запахи, — сказал он. — Надо было мне, конечно, взять для себя противогаз, потому что твоя туалетная вода…  
— Что это? — резко оборвал его Отабек. — Здесь, у входа.  
В свете фонарика Юра разглядел длинные, глубокие царапины, похожие на следы от чьих-то когтей. Четыре параллельные линии и одна под углом к ним. Это была какая-то хрень. Он мог поверить в то, что здесь держали пленников — мало ли, какими методами предки Отабека заработали свое состояние, но следы когтей в эту теорию не укладывались.  
— Они не настоящие, — Юра согнул пальцы, примерился к царапинам. Расстояние между следами оказалось гораздо больше. Если бы это действительно была чья-то рука, она должна была быть раза в два крупнее, чем его. — Это явно не животное. Разве что здесь был злой Чупакабра.  
— Про Чупакабру мне ничего не рассказывали, — сказал Отабек и положил руку поверх его. — Я бы скорее сказал, что это какой-то снежный человек.  
— А что? — Юра задумался. — В Москве зима девять месяцев. Вполне себе благоприятный климат. Блядь, с каждой минутой, проведенной здесь, происходит все больше говна. Что дальше? — он попытался придать голосу бодрости, но прозвучало все равно жалобно. — На нас с потолка свалится труп? Из вентиляции пойдет ядовитый газ, и мы превратимся в зомби?  
— Здесь нет вентиляции, — Отабек на всякий случай еще раз осветил фонариком потолок, — но при этом воздух свежий. И запахов я все еще не чувствую.  
— Можно зажечь спичку и посмотреть, есть ли ток воздуха. Блядь, нет. Вдруг здесь скопление какого-нибудь газа, который может взорваться.  
— Пойдем отсюда, — сказал Отабек, — пока мы сами себя не накрутили. Потом вернемся с нормальным фонарем. И биоматериалы отдашь на исследование — или что ты хотел с ними сделать.  
Они вышли из карцера, Юра с тоской посмотрел на подпирающий дверь комод.  
— Опять его таскать, — сказал он. — Как ты его тогда один двигал?  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Отабек. — Я испугался за тебя. Как-то само получилось.  
— Может оставим так? Не вылезет же ничего оттуда.  
— А что может вылезти?  
— Хер его, — Юра поморщился. — Я, конечно, не верю во всю эту сверхъественную фигню, но я видел фильм, который начинался абсолютно так же. И это было не порно.  
Телефон Отабека завибрировал.  
— Джей-Джей ответил. Пишет: «Ого, вы нашли карцер?» Странно.  
— Он что, знал про него? Ну, до того, как ты написал.  
— Черт его разберет. Похоже, что да. — Отабек застонал. — А еще он едет к нам на такси и скоро будет здесь.  
Запертый на кухне Петя встретил их возмущенным мявом, подбежал к Юре и начал тереться о его ноги. Тот почесал его за ухом, задумчиво посмотрел на распоротую ладонь.  
— Никогда не слышал, чтобы он на кого-то шипел. И раньше он не царапался. Только в шутку.  
Отабек убрал пакеты с уликами в холодильник, достал оттуда бутылку виски, плеснул в чашку и поставил перед Юрой. Тот вяло взял ее, понюхал содержимое.  
— Сильно поранил? — спросил Отабек, взял его за руку.  
— Терпимо. Если бы по лицу попал, гораздо хуже было бы.  
— А ты оптимист, — Отабек слегка улыбнулся, достал что-то из ящика стола.  
— Пластырь с котятами? — Юра удивленно уставился на него.  
— Они милые, — сказал Отабек, заклеивая порез.  
— Спасибо, — Котята на пластыре и правда были милые — желтые и серые, с розовыми носами. Юра пару раз сжал руку на пробу. — Надеюсь, не отклеится.  
— Выпей, — мягко сказал Отабек.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я превратился в пьяное чудовище и прогнал Джей-Джея? — Юра сделал глоток и поморщился.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты расслабился. — Отабек задумался. — Хотя прогнать Джей-Джея — неплохая идея. Но только после того, как он расскажет про карцер.

Джей-Джей приехал только через час — воодушевленный, энергичный, как щенок лабрадора. Юра видел его вживую впервые — их знакомство как-то сразу не задалось, поэтому желания встретиться лично у него не было. Тогда Джей-Джей под девизом «Друзья Отабека — мои друзья» влез в их разговор по скайпу и в первые же пять минут ляпнул что-то в духе того, что Юре с его внешностью для того, чтобы добиться успеха, достаточно просто быть милым. Отабек, конечно, предупреждал Юру, что Джей-Джей на самом деле добрый, только не всегда думает, прежде чем сказать. Но Юра всю предыдущую ночь штудировал зоологию беспозвоночных и был не то чтобы толерантен к идиотским шуткам. Джей-Джей потом неоднократно передавал через Отабека извинения, и Юра, в принципе, даже перестал на него злиться — но дружить так и не захотел.  
В жизни Джей-Джей оказался практически таким же. Он был не очень похож на Отабека — разве что в линии челюсти было что-то общее — и это впечатление усиливалось различиями в манере поведения. Джей-Джей все время улыбался — так широко, что это казалось неестественным, активно жестикулировал. И без того спокойный Отабек на его фоне выглядел даже чуточку отмороженным.  
А, ну вот прически у них были практически одинаковые. У них что, один мастер на всю семью?  
— Ох, ну надо же! — радостно воскликнул Джей-Джей, когда они снова спустились в подвал — уже втроем. — Мама мне про него рассказывала. Они с дядей — ну, отцом Бека, — пояснил он Юре, — все время пугали им друзей.  
— Мне ничего такого не рассказывали, — нахмурился Отабек.  
Джей-Джей обернулся и похлопал его по плечу.  
— Берегли твою нежную детскую психику, бро.  
Он чуть ли не вприпрыжку устремился в коридор за дверью. Юра неожиданно для себя испытал желание запереть его в карцере. Отабек был его бро, а не какого-то там Джей-Джея. Но он промолчал и пошел следом за ним. Джей-Джей был выше Отабека сантиметров, наверное, на десять, поэтому ему приходилось приседать, чтобы не удариться головой о потолок. Он шлепнулся на скамью, попробовал просунуть руки в кандалы, но те оказались недостаточного диаметра — поэтому он просто схватился за них.  
— Бек, сфотографируй меня! — с энтузиазмом сказал он. — Пара тысяч лайков мне обеспечена. — Он высунул язык, изображая труп. Вид у него при этом был крайне придурочный.  
— То есть ты говоришь, — Отабек проигнорировал его просьбу, — что это просто такая комната страха?  
— А ты думал, здесь людей убивали, что ли? Брось, мы не в фильмах про мафию. О, еще вы можете устроить здесь ролевые игры — если вы, конечно, любите ролевые игры.  
Юра в очередной раз окинул взглядом бетонные стены. Будь у него клаустрофобия, он бы уже в обморок упал, наверное.  
— У кого, блядь, вообще встанет в такой обстановке? — спросил он.  
— А что, — сказал Отабек, — если бы потолок был повыше, то вполне себе.  
Он вроде бы улыбнулся, но глаза его остались серьезными.  
— Извращенец, — фыркнул Юра. — Все, хватит на сегодня крипоты, а то мне эти кандалы во сне привидятся.  
Было уже совсем поздно. Джей-Джей решительно заявил, что никуда не поедет, и вообще они слишком редко видятся. Юра подумал, что один час с Джей-Джеем равнялся месяцу обычной жизни, но вслух этого не сказал.  
— Конечно же, это не мое дело, — по тону Джей-Джея не оставалось сомнений, что это очень даже его дело, — но у вас какие-то проблемы?  
— Почему ты так решил? — Отабек заметно напрягся.  
— О, ну тут не надо быть Шерлоком Холмсом. Вы живете в разных комнатах. Ты, — он кивнул в сторону Юры, — пьешь блокаторы. Серьезно, если вам нужно обсудить это, я всегда готов выслушать и дать совет.  
Юра медленно закрыл глаза. Он сказал себе успокоиться. Сказал — чувак, тебе очень нужно не спалиться. Веди себя, пожалуйста, естественно.  
— Отабек работает у себя в комнате, — его голос звучал, возможно, слишком зло, но после этого отвратительного дня он определенно имел право на злость. — Это, знаешь ли, помогает сосредоточиться. Хотя откуда тебе знать? Ты же, насколько я помню, даже университет не закончил. Если тебе так важно удостоверится, что мы спим вместе, я запишу для тебя видео. — Он выдохнул и продолжил: — А еще, если бы мне каждый раз, когда кто-то задает тупые вопрос про блокаторы, давали доллар, я был бы мультимиллионером. Специально для тебя: я могу испытывать сексуальное возбуждение. Я могу трахаться. Я нормальный, блядь, человек, и у меня все хорошо.  
Юра зашел в свою комнату и с силой хлопнул дверью. Прислушался — Отабек и Джей-Джей, по всей видимости, ругались, но говорили тихо, и он не мог ничего расслышать.  
Минут через пять дверь открылась. Отабек сел рядом с ним на кровать.  
— Самое грустное, — сказал он, — что он искренне желает нам добра и переживает. Говорил мне сейчас, что я уделяю тебе недостаточно внимания.  
Откуда-то сквозило, хотя окна были закрыты. Юра стащил джинсы, забрался под одеяло и укутался в него, пытаясь согреться.  
— Ты веришь ему? — спросил он. — Ну, вот про то, что этот пиздец с секретной дверью только ради того, чтобы гостей пугать.  
— Не знаю, — Отабек повернулся к нему. — Я думаю, он говорил правду. Но не уверен, что ему не солгали. С другой стороны, — он задумался, — Джей-Джей всю жизнь провел в Канаде, зачем кому-то врать о месте, куда он мог бы вообще никогда не попасть?  
— Может быть, он видел его на фотографиях? Не знаю. Сложный вопрос. Это вроде как звучит логично — и следы монстра нацарапали, чтобы дети развлекались, а с другой — наверное, я просто хочу, чтобы это оказалось правдой. Никаких подвальных пленников. Никаких тебе Чупакабр. — Юра шумно вздохнул. — Ладно. Давай спать. Надеюсь, твой ебанутый брат не придет посреди ночи проверять, насколько близко мы лежим друг к другу.

Он стоял на коленях на кровати перед зеркалом, и Отабек держал его запястья над головой, выворачивая плечи. Юра попытался освободиться, но понял, что не может двигаться. Пальцы ласкающим движением прошли по скуле, рука легла на горло и сдавила, перекрыв воздух. Их отражение в зеркале покрылось рябью, будто поверхность воды, стало нечетким и еле-различимым. Отабек убрал руку с шеи — Юра захрипел, пытаясь отдышаться, — и тут же с силой вцепился в волосы, потянул, заставляя поднять голову.  
На поверхности зеркала появились глубокие царапины — следы когтей — а затем его раздвинули, сминая.  
И из зеркала кто-то вышел.  
Юра заорал и рванулся из всех сил, его подбросило и он обнаружил, что лежит в кровати. Он сделал несколько судорожных глотков воздуха, пока не убедился, что не задыхается.  
— Ты чего? — раздался голос рядом, и Юра дернулся от неожиданности так сильно, что чуть не свалился на пол.  
«Отабек тоже спит здесь, — вспомнил он. — Потому что Джей-Джей приехал.»  
— Херня какая-то приснилась. — Юра приподнялся, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте зеркало. Вроде бы никаких следов на нем не было, и вообще оно выглядело самым обыкновенным.  
Он одернул себя — зеркало и было самым обыкновенным. Это просто дерьмовый сон. Хорошо хоть подвала в нем не было.  
— Что-то плохое? — спросил Отабек.  
— Не помню, — не рассказывать же — чувак, вообще-то ты пытался то ли убить меня, то ли еще чего. — Давай спать.  
Юра на секунду задумался — лечь к зеркалу лицом или спиной. В итоге все-таки лег лицом и завернулся в одеяло, напоследок сказав себе, что ему просто приснился кошмар — и ничего больше.

***

На набережной было прохладно из-за ветра, и Юра поднял повыше ворот толстовки. Он поставил стаканчик с кофе на скошенный парапет — выглядело не очень надежно, и он снова взял его в руки.  
— Поговорил с Виктором, — сказал он. — Устроит тебе презентацию. Говорит, уже придумал речь о том, как важна точность назначения лечения, и все такое. Так что, думаю, данные ты получишь. Нужно их только будет обезличить.  
— Круто, — Отабек облокотился на решетку рядом с ним. — У меня пока сложилось впечатление, что он какой-то криминальный авторитет от науки.  
— Примерно так и есть, — Юра усмехнулся. — Он постоянно налаживает контакты со всеми, с кем только можно. Это полезно. Сейчас все большие проекты делает ебучая толпа людей. Я раньше думал, что вот буду сидеть в своей охуенной лаборатории — одинокий и крутой, как Тони Старк. Но пока что максимум, что мне светит — сидеть в отделе Никифорова с кучей других чуваков, как… как я сам, в общем.  
— Не так уж и плохо, — Отабек положил руку ему на плечо. — К тому же у тебя есть много лет для того, чтобы стать как Тони.  
— Ну да, — Юра сделал большой глоток кофе. — Фу, нахера я столько сахара насыпал. Я вот думаю. Еще полгода назад я хотел быть похож на Никифорова. А сейчас вижу, что он все больше занимается дипломатией и все меньше — наукой. Я не удивлюсь, если через пару лет он станет популярным, как Илон Маск, и его сделают приглашенной знаменитостью в «Симпсонах». И он расстроится, потому что его нарисуют некрасивым.  
— Все может быть хуже. Например, это будут не «Симпсоны», а «Саус Парк».  
Юра хихикнул.  
— Он тогда засудит создателей за осквернение своего образа. Это же Никифоров, у него все должно быть идеальным. У него, знаешь, даже отношения начались как в сопливой мелодраме. Шел мимо туалета, а там сидел ревущий из-за несданного зачета студент по обмену, у которого еще и течка началась. Вот если бы я наткнулся на кого-то, когда у меня была течка, это был бы не кто-то нормальный — ну, вроде тебя — а самый мерзкий мудак в округе. У меня вообще с удачей херово.  
Он заметил, что Отабек как-то странно смотрит на него, и только сейчас понял, что снова ляпнул что-то не то.  
— Блядь, — сказал он. — Я ничего такого не имел в виду. Просто привел в качестве примера.  
— Ничего, — Отабек хмыкнул. — Я рад, что этот пример хотя бы положительный.  
— Ну и к чему я это все, короче, — продолжил Юра. — Если ты не умеешь организовывать работу команды, тебе будет очень тяжело. Я вот не умею. У нас в прошлом семестре был проект по биоинформатике — ну, ты помнишь, наверное. Он был большой, поэтому нас распределили на группы.  
— Такое не забывается. Блядское дерево поиска, как ты его назвал.  
— Именно, — просиял Юра. — Чувак, у тебя память, как у слона. Или морского котика.  
— Пожалуй, я предпочту быть морским котиком, — сказал Отабек и улыбнулся. — Они классные.  
— Так вот, мы разбили проект на подзадачи, а через неделю выяснилось, что никто нихуя не сделал. Потому что все тупые — ну, кроме Милы, но она просто на все забила, потому что студенческая пора типа для тусовок и любви, а не для того, чтобы просиживать жопу за ноутом, — последнюю фразу Юра сказал жеманным тоном, передразнивая голос Бабичевой. — Короче, я наорал на всех и сделал весь проект один. И мне потом еще за это от препода влетело, потому что я якобы должен был помочь остальным разобраться. Будто я им в репетиторы нанимался.  
— Не двигайся, — резко сказал вдруг Отабек.  
Он сделал шаг и встал перед ним. Юра открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, что случилось, но Отабек прошептал: «Тише», и он так и остался стоять с отвисшей челюстью. Тот надел ему на голову капюшон, потянул за ткань, заставляя приблизиться.  
— За нами следят, — прошептал он. — Двое мужчин метрах в двадцати.  
Юра хотел повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть, но Отабек мягко удержал его.  
— Не оборачивайся.  
Капюшон ограничивал обзор, и Юра резко почувствовал себя неуютно. Как кролик, у входа в нору которого притаилась змея, и все, что ему остается — это ждать, пока она уйдет.  
— Давай просто вкатим им пиздов, — зло прошептал он.  
— Нет, — Отабек положил ладони ему на шею. — Нам это невыгодно.  
— Блядь, — Юра нервно сглотнул. — Что мне делать?  
— Положи мне руки на плечи. И не шевелись.  
Юра вцепился в его куртку, пальцы почему-то дрожали. Они тысячу раз обнимались, но сейчас он с какого-то хера начал нервничать. Возможно, это из-за следящих за ними мудаков. Хотя почему возможно? Абсолютно точно из-за них. Отабек снова сжал ткань капюшона, натягивая ее, так, что Юра перестал видеть что-либо кроме его лица. Смотреть на него так близко было некомфортно, и он скосил глаза вбок. Отабек слегка наклонил голову, как будто собирался его поцеловать, и Юра подумал, что это, блядь, неправильно, и нужно оттолкнуть его, потому что сам Отабек потом наверняка будет об этом жалеть — но тот резко застыл, не двигаясь.  
— Долго еще? — прошептал Юра. — Они ушли?  
— Не знаю, — тихо ответил Отабек, все так же стоя на месте. Помолчал семь секунд — Юра засек. — Я думаю, достаточно.  
Он наконец-то сделал шаг назад, и Юра спешно вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы.  
— Пойдем отсюда, — сказал Отабек как ни в чем не бывало, затем добавил уже тише: — Посмотрим, что они будут делать.  
— Херня какая-то, — буркнул себе под нос Юра. — Не нотариус же отправил их следить за нами. Ты сам говорил, что ему похеру, и он сам не в восторге от этой кучи условий.  
— Ему-то да. Но это могли быть другие претенденты на наследство. Лучше быть осторожными.  
— Я представил, как толпа твоих родственников заглядывает к нам в окно, свесившись с крыши. Иди сюда, — он притянул Отабека к себе, обняв за плечо. Достал телефон, включил фронтальную камеру. На экране стоявшие за ними двое мужчин спешно развернулись и пошли в противоположную сторону.  
— Они поняли, что мы их заметили.  
— Да нет, не думаю, — Юра на всякий случай сделал несколько снимков, хотя со спины следящих за ними было сложно идентифицировать. — Но испугались, что попадут в кадр. Мы как, продолжаем изображать влюбленных?  
Отабек кивнул и взял его за руку.  
— Я чувствую себя героем шпионского детектива, — сказал он. — Конечно же, нельзя было просто указать меня в завещании. Обязательно надо устраивать этот цирк, в который еще и тебя пришлось втянуть.  
Он выглядел раздраженным и расстроенным, и Юра ободряюще сжал его ладонь.  
— Все могло быть хуже, — сказал он себе под нос, потом незаметно обернулся, убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, и продолжил уже нормальным голосом: — От тебя потребовали бы сделать что-нибудь действительно ужасное. Или у тебя не было бы такого прекрасного и готового помочь во всем друга, как я. Или просто все досталось бы Джей-Джею.  
Он сказал это и тут же подумал, что, возможно, это и тяготит Отабека — необходимость поддерживать иллюзию отношений. Они, конечно, ничего такого не делали, но хер его знает. Юра никогда не поднимал эту тему, и Отабек тоже не горел желанием что-то обсуждать. Может быть, он предпочел бы иметь возможность найти кого-то, а не изображать счастливого новобрачного. Юра некстати снова подумал о том, что Отабек мог бы поцеловать его, если бы захотел — сейчас, на набережной, мог бы сказать потом, что это ради конспирации. Подумал — и тут же решил, что лучше выкинуть все это из головы куда подальше. Еще только испортить дружбу всякими ебанутыми мыслями не хватало.  
За ними, вроде бы, больше никто не следил. Гулять уже не хотелось, но машину они оставили далеко и шли к ней минут сорок. Даже болтали о какой-то ерунде. Отабек выглядел еще более спокойным, чем обычно — может быть, в Канаде его завербовало местное МИ-6, и теперь он секретный агент вроде Джеймса Бонда? Юра задумался, кем бы он сам мог быть, но так никого и вспомнил. Стыдно признать, но, пожалуй, в фильмах про шпионов он был бы самым обычным чуваком, который не готов к тому, что за ним будут следить, а в доме, в котором он живет, обнаружится подозрительный подвал.  
Ах, да. Еще в фильмах про Бонда был Кью. Кажется, он был умный — так что Юре подойдет.  
— Я не могу перестать думать об одной херне, — сказал он, когда они сели в машину.  
Вообще Отабек в основном ездил на байке, но байк не подходил для перевозки ящика рома, который они закупили в рамках налаживания отношений с Виктором. Машина была довольно старая, принадлежавшая еще отцу Отабека, и каждый раз, когда Юра ехал в ней, он испытывал странное и необоснованное желание включить какую-нибудь невыносимо отвратительную музыку типа «Едем в соседнее село на дискотеку».  
— Твой отец, — Юра опустил спинку кресла. — Почему ему было так важно, чтобы ты женился на омеге?  
Отабек пожал плечами.  
— Ты же знаешь. Как только он женился на бете, его арестовали.  
— Но блядь. Тебе самому не кажется, что это тупо? Я вот как-то раз купил с утра перед экзаменом кофе в «Старбаксе», а потом мне попался единственный билет, который я не знал — и что, я перестал пить кофе? Вспомни, блин, каким человеком он был, — Юра поморщился. — Таким людям вообще похуй на приметы, гороскопы и прочее. Максимум, что он мог — завещать тебе не давать взятки и платить налоги.  
— Юр, — Отабек тяжело вздохнул. — Ты все время пытаешься найти в человеческих поступках логику, но ее там может не быть. Люди говорят и делают вещи просто потому, что говорят и делают. Тюрьма изменила его. Болезнь изменила. Он пытался найти причину своих бед и пришел к выводу, что это его жена.  
— Хотя на самом деле во всем был виноват только он сам.  
— Да.  
Они замолчали.  
— Прости, что втянул тебя во все это, — сказал Отабек. Юра закатил глаза и громко застонал.  
— Если ты еще раз скажешь что-нибудь подобное, я тебя ударю. Я уже не знаю, как донести до тебя тот факт, что я хочу тебе помочь. Да и блядь, во что такое ты меня, по-твоему, втянул? Я живу с самым близким человеком на его деньги — кошмар, ебануться просто можно от ужаса!  
Он включил музыку громче и отвернулся к окну. Конечно, его беспокоили определенные вещи, но в целом последнее время он чувствовал себя на удивление счастливым. Ему было… не одиноко, что ли. Он пару раз даже ловил себя на мысли, что если бы всей этой ебанины с фиктивным браком бы не было, он все равно хотел бы жить с Отабеком. Смотреть дурацкие сериалы по вечерам, болтать обо всем на свете, сбивать проституток в ГТА, каждый раз хвастаться своими кулинарными талантами и все равно в итоге ехать за пиццей. Это все вроде были бы мелочи, но Юра представил, что их не будет, что на самом деле Отабека тяготит все это — и под ребрами неприятно заболело.  
Машина выехала на пригородное шоссе, в колонках Фредди пел о том, что его ожидает прекрасная ночь. Мимо промчалась серебристая «Ауди». Юра внезапно почувствовал, как его захлестнула злость.  
— Обгони их, — он кивнул в сторону удаляющейся машины.  
— Зачем? — удивленно спросил тот.  
— Я так хочу, — сказал Юра, хотя на самом деле он сам не знал, зачем ему вообще это было нужно. Просто, блядь. Хотелось сделать что-то — от души ударить кулаком в стену, пнуть что-нибудь, заорать — а у него было не так уж и много вариантов.  
Отабек нехорошо улыбнулся, машина рванула вперед так резко, что Юру вдавило в сиденье. Они перестроились в правый ряд перед самым носом у какой-то фуры, «Ауди», до которой было метров четыреста, свернула на более узкую дорогу, идущую через лес. Отабек поехал за ней следом, и Юра меланхолично отметил про себя, что им вообще-то нужно было прямо. Двигатель взревел, Фредди продолжал петь о том, как прекрасно проводит время. Серый зад «Ауди» теперь маячил прямо перед ними. По встречке проехал грузовик, за ним еще один — машины шли плотным потоком.  
— Хрен с ней, — пожал плечами Юра. Отабек прищурился.  
— Держись, — сказал он сквозь зубы, и не успел Юра спросить, за что, а главное, нахера держаться, резко выкрутил руль влево. Машина вылетела на встречную полосу, прямо перед очередной фурой, съехала на обочину, не снижая скорости, колеса заскрежетали по гравию, музыка орала, Отабек сидел с каменным лицом, вцепившись в руль. Пизда им, блядь. Мимо проехали еще несколько машин, яростно им сигналя, впереди показался отбойник, и когда до него осталась метров десять, Отабек повернул направо — машина, ехавшая им навстречу, затормозила так, что колодки завизжали, Юра каким-то образом разглядел лицо водителя, который что-то орал, и наконец они вернулись в свою полосу. «Ауди» позади замедлилась, видимо, водитель решил, что от ебанутых стоит держаться подальше. Юра выдохнул, подумал, что наверняка поседел и теперь стал похож на Никифорова. Он посмотрел на Отабека — тот выглядел таким же невозмутимым, даже, кажется, чуть улыбался.  
— Ты, блядь, опасен для общества, — прохрипел Юра. — Ты чуть не оставил Петю сиротой.  
— Я все рассчитал, — голос Отабека был каким-то удивительно беззаботным — особенно с учетом того, что они только что чудом ни в кого не въебались. И не перевернулись. И вообще. Может быть, его и правда завербовали в джеймсы бонды?  
— Где мы вообще? — Юра взял телефон — руки тряслись, и он только с третьей попытки попал пальцем в иконку навигатора. — У меня интернет не работает. Давай разворачиваться? А то в какие-то ебеня заехали.  
Юра с запозданием понял, что машин вокруг внезапно стало как-то очень мало, хотя буквально пять минут назад они ехали одна за одной. И «Ауди» за ними больше не было, хотя никаких съездов с дороги он не заметил.  
— Здесь сплошная, — сказал Отабек.  
— Блядь. Ты только что изображал из себя Шумахера, а сейчас делаешь вид, что соблюдаешь ПДД?  
Впереди показался перекресток — если это можно было назвать перекрестком: дорогу пересекала узкая тропинка, на которой вряд ли могли разъехаться две машины. Отабек затормозил, начал разворачиваться. Фары осветили невысокие березы у дороги — тонкие стволы, шуршащие на ветру листья, какая-то тряпка на ветке. Юра посмотрел на телефон, проверяя, не появилась ли сеть, а когда он поднял голову, вместо тряпки на него смотрело чье-то лицо. Нечеловеческое, с провалом вместо носа, черными, без белков глазами, это определенно было лицо. Юра буквально на секунду моргнул и, открыв глаза, обнаружил, что перед ним снова кусок рваной ткани — то, что он принял за глаза, оказалось пуговицами. Машина наконец-то тронулась с места, и он поежился. От нервов еще и не такое привидится. Отабек, судя по всему, ничего не заметил — а значит, ему, Юре, это точно просто померещилось. Но он все равно облегченно вздохнул, когда впереди показались машины, и они выехали обратно на трассу.

***

На столе стояла стопка, наполненная чем-то буро-голубым, не поддающимся опознанию и явно неаппетитным. Юри взял ее двумя пальцами, поднес к лицу и с подозрением понюхал.  
— Это коктейль «медуза»! — оскорбленно воскликнул Джей-Джей.  
— Если это и медуза, — Юри очень старался быть вежливым, — то какая-то больная.  
— Она не больная, — не сдавался Джей-Джей, — а толстая.  
— По-моему, — сказал Отабек, — ваша медуза уже давно разлагается.  
Юра хотел было рассказать, как на самом деле выглядит разложившаяся медуза, но подумал, что это не самая лучшая тема для обсуждения. Тем временем Кацуки все-таки выпил и звонко стукнул стопкой о стол.  
— Я принес настольную игру! — радостно сказал он. — Называется «Эрудит».  
— Пожалуйста, Юри, — простонал Виктор. — Я и так по двенадцать часов в день эрудит, можно я хотя бы сейчас побуду кем-нибудь не слишком умным?  
— Коктейль? — Джей-Джей любезно поставил перед ним очередную стопку с «разложившейся медузой». Виктор кивнул и выпил, даже не поморщившись.  
— Иногда мне кажется, — прошептал Юра Отабеку на ухо, — что он дружит со мной только для того, чтобы потом потребовать мою печень для пересадки.  
— Обойдется, — сказал Отабек.  
Юри достал из стоящего рядом с ним на диване рюкзака большую коробку.  
— Все просто. Нужно собирать слова из букв. Очень интересная игра.  
— А на латыни можно? — спросил Юра.  
— Нельзя, — строго посмотрел на него Кацуки. — И ругательства тоже нельзя.  
— Какая скучная игра, — вздохнул тот. — Пойду воздухом подышу.  
На улице начинало темнеть. Юра сел на крыльцо, тупо уставился в одну точку. Над его плечом кто-то деликатно кашлянул, и он чуть не свалился от неожиданности.  
— Не помешал? — Виктор сел рядом с ним. — У тебя какой-то грустный вид. Ты похож на зайца во время половодья, который сидит на пеньке и ждет, пока его спасет отважный дед Мазай.  
— Ты поэт, — хмыкнул Юра и посильнее закутался в толстовку.  
— Прозаик. Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
На секунду Юра ощутил острое желание рассказать ему все — и про фиктивный брак, и про подозрительный и стремный подвал, и про то, что вчера его всегда такой спокойный друг чуть их не угробил, потому что Юра сказал ему обогнать другую машину. Про то, что тот мог поцеловать его, но не поцеловал — и, самое главное, про то, что его это почему-то расстроило.  
— Да нет, — сказал он вместо этого, — все в порядке.  
— Послушай, — Виктор положил ладонь ему на спину. — Если что, тебе есть к кому обратиться. Ты не должен бороться с этим один.  
— С чем? — удивленно спросил Юра. — Погоди, ты что, считаешь — я жертва домашнего насилия? Ты это, блин, серьезно?  
— Я не говорю про насилие. Просто, — Виктор замолчал, подбирая слова, — иногда люди в паре хотят разных вещей. Многие альфы считают, что омега должен сидеть дома и рожать детей.  
— Я что, похож на человека, которого можно запереть беременного на кухне? — Юра тяжело вздохнул. — Спасибо за беспокойство, честно. Но Отабек — нормальный чувак, он точно не стал бы заставлять меня что-то делать. У нас все хорошо, я просто устал, наверное. Пытаюсь готовиться к следующему семестру вот, но получается херово.  
На лице Виктора отразился безграничный ужас.  
— Сейчас каникулы! Совсем студент измельчал. В мое время мы кутили до утра, а потом шли сдавать экзамены, — глаза его затуманились дымкой воспоминаний. — Как-то раз я на спор должен был пройти голый по коридору университета — и, как назло, встретил нашего декана. После этого она поставила мне «отлично», даже ответ слушать не стала, представляешь?  
— Подумала, наверное, что ты псих. И решила с тобой не связываться.  
— Я, — Виктор подмигнул, — безумен от любви.  
Из дома донеслись какие-то вопли.  
— Что это? — Юра оглянулся. — Твое солнце и звезды пытается заставить всех играть в настолку?  
— Хуже. Он решил, что хочет петь караоке.  
— Но у нас нет караоке.  
— Когда Юри выпьет, такие мелочи не способны его остановить. Пойдем, присоединимся к ним.  
Посреди комнаты стоял, раскачиваясь, уже достаточно пьяный Кацуки и подпевал какому-то видео на ноутбуке — его, Юрином, между прочим, ноутбуке! Песня была на японском, очень медленная, заунывная и печальная. На лице Юри отражалась тоска по родине, а в руке он держал уже почти пустую бутылку рома. Параллельно он умудрялся не подпускать к ноутбуку Джей-Джея, который возмущенно требовал включить ему Бейонсе. Рядом, опираясь на спинку стула, стоял Отабек, с интересом наблюдающий за этой битвой титанов.  
— Борьба осла с козлом, — тихо сказал Юра, подойдя к нему. — Не могу, правда, определить, кто из них кто.  
Отабек слегка улыбнулся, и Юра некстати вспомнил слова Виктора о том, что по ним не скажешь, что у них все хорошо. Поэтому он обнял его, прижавшись к спине, положил подбородок на плечо — и почти что сразу почувствовал, как Отабек напрягся. Как будто Юра был ему действительно неприятен. Он испытал непонятную злобу и обиду — он, блядь, и не должен был его, ну, привлекать, но все-таки. На секунду Юра ощутил желание пойти дальше, поцеловать его, прижаться к губам, и Отабек ничего не смог бы сказать или сделать, потому что Джей-Джей — сраное трепло, и уже завтра о том, что между ними на самом деле ничего нет, будут знать все. Он представил себе это, и ему стало самому мерзко от таких мыслей. И от себя тоже. Поэтому он просто продолжил стоять, не двигаясь, сцепив руки на животе Отабека в замок. Юри закончил петь, церемонно раскланялся — Виктор зааплодировал, крича: «Браво!», Джей-Джей несколько раз повторил, что сейчас научит всех танцевать тверк, но на него никто не обратил внимания. Впрочем, его это не смутило, и он начал энергично дергаться, чуть не опрокинув в процессе стол. Виктор посмотрел на него пару минут, потом не выдержал и пошел сам показывать, как нужно правильно танцевать.  
Юра отправился было на кухню, чтобы налить себе сока, но был взят в плен Кацуки, который пытался одновременно заставить выпить с ним и рассказать о сложном положении авторов современной детской литературы. Юра кивал и аккуратно подталкивал его к выходу из кухни, не теряя надежды обратить поток энергии на кого-нибудь другого — желательно, Виктора. Юри вообще был каким-то алкоджедаем — первая же рюмка пробуждала в нем Силу Вечеринок, и обычно скромный Кацуки танцевал на столе, пел, хотел со всеми дружить, а однажды пытался залезть ночью в зоопарк, чтобы украсть Юре в подарок тигра. Доктор Джекилл и Мистер Кутеж. Наконец они вернулись в комнату, и Юра тут же плюхнулся рядом с Отабеком. Виктор учил Джей-Джея танцевать вприсядку, Кацуки присоединился к ним.  
— Хорошо, когда гости умеют сами себя развлечь, — с каким-то ужасом в голосе сказал Отабек.  
— Есть надежда, что они разгромят дом, и у нас будет веская причина отсюда съехать.  
Виктор высоко подпрыгнул, залихватски при этом ухнув, заключил в объятия Кацуки и закружил его в танце. Подошел — или скорее даже подбежал к дивану и строго ткнул пальцем в Юру.  
— Я не вижу на твоем лице беззаботной радости, отрок!  
— Что такое «отрок»? — спросил Кацуки, повиснув на Викторе.  
— Это он, — безапелляционно ответил тот.  
— Можно, я просто выпью? — жалобно спросил Юра. Посмотрел на Отабека, но тот молчал, радуясь, видимо, что на него не обратили внимания. Засранец.  
— Нельзя, — хором ответили Виктор с Юри, и Юра подумал, что надо было соглашаться на «Эрудита».  
Ладно, танцевать вприсядку, даже при его отсутствующих навыках, оказалось довольно весело. К ним даже присоединился Отабек — правда, он почти сразу же больно пнул Джей-Джея ногой в колено — конечно же, абсолютно случайно. Так что пришлось прервать их пляски минут на двадцать, пока они слушали стоны о том, что теперь у Джей-Джея обязательно будет синяк, а ему с его карьерой модели Инстаграма никак нельзя этого допустить. Отабек пошел за льдом, но нашел только очередную бутылку. Юри в какой-то момент просто заснул на диване. Виктор с сожалением махнул рукой и понес его наверх, в гостевую спальню. Юра подумал, и тоже отправился спать.

Разлепить глаза почему-то получилось с трудом — ресницы склеились, как будто бы он долго плакал. Юра поднял голову и ударился затылком о стену. Руки были прикованы, и он, наверное, долго пробыл здесь, потому что запястья и плечи нечеловечески болели. Все казалось расплывчатым и нечетким — серые стены, потолок. Ебаный подвал, в котором он непонятным образом очутился. Он попытался позвать на помощь, но вспомнил, что это бесполезно. Попытался достать пальцами левой руки до соседнего наручника, надеясь открутить болт, но не дотянулся. Блядь. Нужно было выбраться отсюда. Если вывихнуть большой палец, можно снять наручник. Его затошнило. Наверное, стоит подождать, и его обязательно найдут. Он попытался сглотнуть, но горло пересохло. Тишина была такой, что в ушах звенело. И в этой тишине он услышал еле-заметное шуршание.  
Как будто кто-то скреб по стене.  
Слишком тихо, будто бы тот, кто издавал этот звук, не хотел, чтобы его обнаружили.  
Он прислушался, но не было ни шагов, ни дыхания.  
Только скрежет.  
В этом было что-то неправильное. Эта мысль маячила где-то на периферии сознания, но он никак не мог понять, что именно его так пугает.  
Он подумал, что это может шуршать его одежда, и замер. Звук исчез. Он вздохнул с облегчением, но в ту же секунду снова услышал его.  
И тут же понял, что было не так.  
Коридор. Звукоподавление.  
В карцере он был один, а значит…  
Он медленно поднял голову наверх.

— Юра! — он моргнул и увидел склонившееся над ним обеспокоенное лицо Отабека. — Эй, проснись.  
Юра сел в кровати, внимательно посмотрел на свои руки — следов от наручников не было. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное. Он прислушался — ничего, кроме чьего-то храпа за стеной.  
— Спасибо, что разбудил, — буркнул он и поежился.  
— Тебе часто снятся кошмары, — сказал Отабек.  
— Нет, — быстро ответил Юра. — После общения с Джей-Джеем еще не такое приснится.  
Ему почему-то не хотелось рассказывать о снах. Только зря атмосферу нагнетать. Он подтянул к себе одеяло и завернулся в него, как в кокон. Уже рассвело, и сквозь шторы пробивался бледный, холодный свет. Херовый будет день, пасмурный.  
— Я уже не засну теперь, наверное, — сказал он. — Хочешь, на кухню пойду, чтобы тебе не мешать.  
— Я тоже вряд ли, — ответил Отабек. Взял со стоящего рядом с кроватью стула футболку, надел. Юра молча наблюдал за ним.  
— Слушай, — сказал он. — Что это все-таки было? Когда мы ехали домой.  
Отабек вопросительно поднял бровь.  
— Ты хотел, чтобы я обогнал их.  
— Блядь, — Юра закатил глаза. — Если бы я тебе сказал с крыши спрыгнуть, ты бы спрыгнул?  
— А если я скажу, что да?  
— То у меня для тебя плохие новости. Что с тобой такое? Ты всегда был таким, — он подумал, — рассудительным, что ли, а тут помчался под грузовик.  
— Я был на взводе, — Отабек потер переносицу. — Из-за слежки, из-за всей этой ситуации. Гонки неплохо помогают снять стресс.  
— Пиздец. Надеюсь, выйти на улицу и расстрелять людей тебе не помогает снять стресс? Какая-то дебильная отмазка, честно.  
Они замолчали. Юра подумал, что терять ему, в принципе, особенно нечего — зато если он продолжит думать о том, во что превращаются их простые и понятные отношения, он поедет крышей еще посильнее Отабека.  
— Почему тебя так раздражает, когда я трогаю тебя? — спросил он. — Вчера, например. Такое чувство, что тебя бомж какой-нибудь обнял. Или, не знаю, дерьмодемон.  
— Меня не раздражает.  
Отабек встал с кровати, прошелся по комнате — от двери до окна.  
— Меня расстраивает, — продолжил он, — что тебе приходится делать неприятные вещи.  
— Мы сейчас посремся, — сказал Юра. Он попытался встать и подойти к нему, но запутался в одеяле и сел обратно. — То мне, по-твоему, неприятно жить с тобой. Теперь — неприятно к тебе прикасаться. Что за херню ты несешь?  
— Блокаторы. Все знают, в каких случаях их принимают.  
— Блядь! — Юра все-таки вскочил с кровати. — Пиздец. Я реально не ожидал от тебя такой хуйни. Почему-то все считают, что я скрываю трагическую историю о том, что меня пытались насильно повязать, и теперь я боюсь отношений, боюсь секса, всего, блядь, боюсь. — Он зло посмотрел на Отабека. — Что удивительного в том, что я хочу принимать решения головой, а не жопой?  
— То, что ты почти полностью потерял обоняние? То, что ты сам жаловался, что на тебя странно реагируют люди и достают тупыми вопросами? — Отабек внезапно нервно рассмеялся, закрыв лицо руками. — Прости, — сказал он, когда Юра удивленно на него уставился, — у тебя в этом одеяле слишком забавный вид.  
— Мы о серьезных вещах говорим, вообще-то. С обонянием да, сначала было очень тяжело. Как будто ослеп. Потом привык и стало нормально. Блин, хватит ржать, — он сердито посмотрел на Отабека. — Далось тебе мое одеяло.  
Тот продолжал улыбаться, глядя на него, и в голове внезапно взорвалась мысль — поцеловал бы он его тогда, если бы не думал всякую херню? Юра отвернулся, пытаясь найти в себе еще немного решимости, чтобы задать этот вопрос, и тут в дверь кто-то постучал.  
На пороге оказался Виктор — слегка потрепанный и очень обеспокоенный.  
— Юри пропал, — сказал он. — Его нигде нет.  
— А ты в сортире проверял? — спросил Юра. — Может, он обнимается с белым другом.  
— Юрочка, — Виктор с трудом сдерживал раздражение. — «Нигде» включает в себя туалет. Это мой омега, я знал бы, будь он в доме. Но при этом его вещи в комнате. Куртка, кроссовки.  
— Сейчас, — сказал Отабек. — Мы оденемся.  
Виктор коротко кивнул и закрыл дверь. Юра поспешно натянул джинсы и толстовку, лихорадочно соображая, что могло случиться с Кацуки. Вчера он выглядел вполне счастливым и довольным жизнью. В доме они были впятером, никаких подозрительных звуков они не слышали — Юра, конечно, всегда спал как убитый, но Отабек просыпался от малейшего шороха. Они не убрались ни на кухне, ни в гостиной, и было сложно понять, опрокинули ли они стул во время вечеринки — или его опрокинул Юри, с которым что-то случилось.  
Что-то плохое.  
— Крови не чувствую, — сказал Отабек. Виктор кивнул.  
— Он был здесь, в нашей комнате, в коридоре. В ванной, — его голос дрогнул, — наверное, почувствовал себя плохо и пошел умыться.  
— Я пойду проверю, — сказал Юра. Виктор, конечно, был самым умным человеком из всех, кого он знал, но когда дело касалось Юри, он терял способность мыслить рационально. К тому же он слишком полагался на чутье. В глубине души Юра надеялся, что Юри просто не спалось, и он пошел исследовать дом, а сейчас спит где-нибудь. А Никифоров — у него от некачественного алкоголя заложило нос. Или еще что-нибудь.  
Юра пошел по коридору — ванная располагалась в самом конце, как вдруг что-то щелкнуло в его голове. Это все уже происходило с ними — только в прошлый раз пропал кот, а в этот — его друг. Он приоткрыл дверь в подвал — какого черта они так и не поставили на нее замок? — свет был выключен. Юра наощупь, забыв про фонарик, на негнущихся ногах спустился по лестнице, щелкнул выключателем, и на секунду ему показалось, что он просто еще не проснулся и продолжает находиться внутри своего кошмара.  
Дверь в карцер была открыта.  
Юра огляделся, хотя уже много раз был в этом чертовом подвале. Нужно было позвать остальных, но он вспомнил скрежет, вспомнил, как что-то ужасное нависло над ним и посмотрело на него, поэтому взял в руки лежащий на полке молоток — первый попавшийся ему на глаза предмет, который можно было использовать как оружие, включил на телефоне фонарик — и шагнул в темноту.  
На скамье у стены кто-то лежал. Бледный, холодный луч высветил темные волосы, белую футболку.  
Юра бросился к Кацуки, кинув молоток на пол, потряс его — тот не реагировал. Пальцы оказались в чем-то мокром, липком и темно-красным.  
— Чувак, — жалобно сказал он. — Чувак, как же это так, а?  
Кацуки слабо застонал. Юра дрожащими руками взял телефон, попытался разглядеть, насколько серьезна рана. Крови было много, и она была какая-то слишком густая. И что самое дерьмовое, Юра так и не понял, откуда она шла. С Кацуки могло было быть что угодно, даже перелом позвоночника, и пытаться вытащить его на себе было нельзя. Но и оставлять его здесь, чтобы идти за помощью, тоже не вариант. Господи, блядь, он просто не мог сделать этот выбор.  
— Где… я? Витя? — внезапно простонал Юри и медленно сел.  
— Не двигайся, — взвыл Юра, пытаясь уложить его обратно, — тебе нельзя, блядь!  
— Где я? — повторил Юри. — П-пожалуйста, давай уйдем.  
На человека, который собирается умереть, он все-таки был не очень похож, поэтому Юра закинул его руку себе на плечо и потащил к выходу. Коридор показался ему бесконечным — наверное, потому что Юри шатало, и он все время пытался остановиться, облокотившись о стену. Наконец они выползли в подвал. Юра аккуратно усадил Юри на ступеньки.  
— Мы здесь, — крикнул он, — в подвале!  
Он стащил с Юри футболку, чтобы осмотреть. То, что Юра с испугу принял за кровь, пахло как-то странно и знакомо.  
— Что это? — спросил он. — В чем ты испачкался?  
— Сок, — виновато сказал Юри, — томатный, кажется. Я очень хотел пить.  
— Блядь, — Юра стиснул его в объятиях. От Кацуки отвратительно пахло перегаром, но ему было наплевать. — Я, блядь, чуть от ужаса не обосрался. Думал, с тобой что-то случилось.  
— Пожалуйста, от-тпусти меня. Меня сейчас стошнит, — булькнул Юри, и Юра поспешно отодвинулся.  
На лестнице послышался топот, и в подвал чуть ли не кубарем ввалился Виктор, за ним уже нормально спустился Отабек. Издав вздох облегчения, Никифоров прижал к себе Юри так сильно, что, кажется, сломал ему ребра.  
— Его сейчас стошнит, — меланхолично сказал Юра. — Блядь, — он спрятал лицо в ладонях, — это я виноват. Я должен был рассказать вам про этот ебаный карцер.  
— Какой карцер? — поднял голову Виктор. Юра вяло махнул рукой.  
— Вот этот. Тот, в котором был Юри.  
— Ты что-нибудь помнишь? — спросил Отабек Кацуки. — Как ты здесь оказался?  
— Помню только, что хотел пить, — Юри покачал головой. — Вроде бы шел куда-то.  
— На тебя кто-то напал?  
— Нет. Никто не нападал. Я бы запомнил.  
— Ему нужно в больницу, — сказал Юра. — Мало ли, блин, что с ним могло случиться.  
Виктор поднялся, подошел к открытой двери в карцер.  
— Что это?  
— Мы не знаем, — сказал Отабек. — Джей-Джей говорит, это вроде комнаты страха для детей.  
— Отважные, видимо, были дети, — Виктор поморщился. Юри застонал, и он тут же бросился к нему. — Нам нужно в душ. А потом да, в больницу.  
Виктор помог Юри подняться и повел его к выходу из подвала. Юра жалобно посмотрел им вслед.  
— Я там молоток оставил, — сказал он. Отабек вздохнул, взял телефон и включил фонарик.  
— Ты чего, — испугался Юра, — пойдешь туда?  
— Может быть, увижу что-то.  
Юра представил, что можно увидеть в карцере, и ничего хорошего в голову ему не пришло.  
— Я с тобой, — сказал он.  
На первый взгляд ничего не изменилось с того раза, когда они были там втроем с Джей-Джеем. Только на скамейке остались следы сока. В свете фонарика и правда выглядело пугающе — неудивительно, что Юра так пересрал.  
— Вроде все в порядке, — сказал он, поднимая молоток с пола. — Эй, ты чего?  
Отабек стоял, уставившись в одну точку и тяжело дыша. Он посмотрел на Юру, и тому показалось, что зрачки у него расширились, заполнив почти всю радужку глаза.  
— Запах, — сказал он, — он сильнее, чем обычно. Раз в сто, наверное.  
Юра на всякий случай покрепче сжал молоток.  
— Какой запах? Пойдем отсюда, — он аккуратно подтолкнул Отабека к выходу.  
— Омеги, — ответил тот. Он не стал сопротивляться, и Юра с облегчением вздохнул. — Кацуки. Единственный запах, который я почувствовал там за все время.  
Дверь за ними закрылась с неприятным скрежетом.  
На кухне уже сидел Джей-Джей и с бодрым видом пил чай.  
— Доброе у… — начал было он, посмотрел на Юру и чуть не подавился. — Что это с тобой?  
Тот только сейчас понял, что продолжает прижимать к груди молоток. Руки и футболка его были в томатном соке, которым он заляпался, пока тащил Кацуки, и, в общем, вид у него, наверное, и правда был так себе.  
— Ролевые игры, — сказал он. Пересказывать произошедшее не было ни желания, ни даже сил.  
— Юри открыл карцер, — сказал Отабек, доставая две кружки — себе и Юре. — Зашел туда и лежал, пока его не обнаружили.  
— А почему Юра в крови? И зачем ему молоток?  
— Это томатный сок, — сказал Юра, — а молоток мне был нужен, потому что непонятно, блядь, кто его туда утащил.  
— Пьяные приключения всегда такие… — начал было Джей-Джей, но Юра резко перебил его.  
— Это не пьяное приключение! Итак, — продолжил он уже более спокойным тоном, — начнем с главного. Кто-то из вас открывал вход в карцер?  
Отабек покачал головой. Джей-Джей попытался пошутить, что он ходит туда по утрам медитировать, но Юра посмотрел на него так зло, что он замолчал.  
— Получается, Юри должен был спуститься в подвал — а свет включается внизу — как-то определить кирпич, на который нужно нажать, и пойти через темный коридор, куда и трезвому зайти стремно, навстречу неизведанному. Затем лечь на скамью, которую он тоже непонятно как нашел в темноте, и уснуть сном младенца. Выглядит дохуя странно, вы не находите?  
— Кроме нас здесь никого не было, — сказал Отабек. — Я бы почувствовал постороннего. И Виктор бы почувствовал.  
— Да-да, — сердито посмотрел на него Юра. — И Джей-Джей. Все, в общем, кроме меня. Вы не хотите видеть ничего дальше собственного носа. О, каламбур. Короче, это мог быть кто-то, у кого нет запаха. Те же блокаторы продаются по рецепту, но при необходимости его можно купить или подделать.  
— Если ты хочешь, мы можем съехать, — сказал Отабек. — Ты прав, происходит какая-то фигня.  
— А как же наследство? — спросил Джей-Джей. — У тебя не будет проблем?  
Юра с трудом удержался, чтобы не застонать. Конечно, сейчас Отабек скажет, что безопасность важнее, чем деньги. Вот только формально ничего действительно плохого — плохого, а не странного — не произошло, и вполне может не произойти. А денег Отабек лишится абсолютно точно.  
— Мы можем установить камеры и датчики движения по всему дому, — предложил он. — Нанять охрану, чтобы в случае чего к нам сразу приехали. И завтра отдам все, что мы нашли, на экспертизу. Давно это надо было сделать.  
— Сможете снять очередную часть «Паранормального явления», — нервно фыркнул Джей-Джей.  
Никто не засмеялся. Юра подумал, что с них хватит одного паранормального дебила. Отабек поставил перед ним чашку с чаем, и Юра задумчиво грел о нее руки. Он хотел сказать что-то ободряющее, чтобы разрядить обстановку, но вряд ли его шутка получилась бы лучше.  
В коридоре послышались шаги, и в кухню зашли Виктор с Юри. Последний выглядел гораздо лучше, хотя все еще помятым.  
— Никаких повреждений, — радостно сказал Никифоров, и по комнате пронесся облегченный вздох. — Кроме тех, происхождение которых мне известно.  
— Как ты? — Юра подвинул Кацуки стул. — Сделать тебе чай? Или что-нибудь поесть?  
— Кажется, я еще долго не смогу есть, — простонал тот. — И, наверное, брошу пить. Совсем.  
— Это весело, — сказал Юра. — Потом ходишь и рассказываешь всем о том, что они делали. Вы же поедете в больницу?  
— Думаю, да, — Виктор приобнял Кацуки, и тот благодарно прижался к нему. — Хотя я не думаю, что в его крови найдется что-то кроме алкоголя. Мы пойдем собираться.  
Виктор и Юри уехали через полчаса, захватив Джей-Джея, обещавшего приехать еще раз в ближайшее время.  
— Завтра поставят камеры, — сказал Отабек.  
Юра кивнул.  
— Пойти поспать, что ли, — он похлопал себя по карманам. — Черт, я, похоже, телефон в подвале забыл. Пиздец, зато молоток сюда притащил. Дай свой, пожалуйста, я себе посвечу.  
— Я с тобой, — сказал Отабек.  
Юра подумал, что, возможно, они скоро начнут даже в сортир ходить с оружием. Ну, с тем, что можно использовать в качестве оружия.  
— Главное — не накручивать себя. Иногда такого можно напридумывать, что собственной тени начнешь бояться. Я вон недавно принял тряпку на дереве за монстра.  
— Вчера Петя прыгнул на меня со шкафа, — хмыкнул Отабек. — Так что я тебя понимаю.  
— Страх — убийца разума, — подытожил Юра, поднял лежащий на одной из полок истошно вопящий телефон. — Блин. Совсем забыл про таблетки. Пойду срочно закинусь.  
В рюкзаке было пусто. Точнее, там было все, что обычно — паспорт, студенческий, ключи от дома, ключи от его старой квартиры, но блистера с таблетками не было. Юра проверил все отделения по нескольку раз, непонятно на что надеясь, полез в ящик за ампулами и вспомнил, что потратил последнюю месяц назад, когда лег под утро и не услышал будильник. Он посмотрел на время. Действие прекращалось через два часа, если не принять очередную таблетку. Будильник зазвонил в двенадцать. Сейчас было без пятнадцати два.  
Он опоздал.  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — наверное, у него было очень испуганное выражение лица, потому что Отабек сразу бросился к нему. — Я не могу найти лекарства. Дай телефон, я запишу название. Нужны ампулы, там одна дозировка. — Юра сунул ему шприц-пистолет. — Умеешь пользоваться?  
— В фильмах видел, — осторожно сказал Отабек.  
— Я отмечу, куда вкалывать. На шее. Блядь, ну как вообще, — он застонал.  
— Я постараюсь быстрее.  
— Течка — это еще не самое хреновое, — Юра вздохнул. — После депривации мозг просто не сможет обработать такой объем инфы. Мне пизда.  
— Я постараюсь быстрее, — повторил Отабек и добавил: — Я не сделаю того, чего ты боишься.  
— Чувак. Я боюсь свихнуться к херам. Езжай, пожалуйста.  
Юра нашел маркер, нарисовал жирную точку в районе яремной вены, забрался с ногами на диван. Как же он так проебался. Принимал блокаторы почти три года, почти ни разу не пропустил — а если что, всегда под рукой были ампулы, действующие моментально. В прихожей хлопнула дверь. Еще один минус жизни вдали от цивилизации. От квартиры, где он жил сначала с дедом, а потом один, до аптеки было минут пять — успел бы добежать пешком, и сейчас бы все было хорошо.  
Он думал, что действие таблеток будет прекращаться постепенно, но оно исчезло моментально — как будто кто-то поднял закрывающий его защитный кокон. Голова была тяжелой, в висках стучало. Низ живота сводило неприятным ощущением, но самым дерьмовым было не это. Запахи усиливались, от них закладывало уши — перец, который кто-то рассыпал на стол, недопитый ром в стакане, жареный бекон, который ел Джей-Джей. Резкие. Удушающие. Хотелось вдохнуть, сделать глоток свежего воздуха. Юра, шатаясь, вышел на улицу, и в ноздри ударил резкий запах цветов и мокрой земли, от которого закружилась голова. Он вернулся в дом, упал на диван, схватил чью-то лежавшую на нем куртку и уткнулся в нее носом. Вдохнул и понял, что если до этого ему казалось, что он в аду, то сейчас он где-то гораздо, гораздо глубже. Он не мог охарактеризовать запах, но он определенно был приятным — приятным настолько, что хотелось чувствовать его снова и снова. По спине побежали мурашки, между ног стало горячо и влажно. Блядь, блядь, блядь. Он отшвырнул куртку в сторону, почти бегом пошел в ванную. Как люди живут так всю жизнь и не сходят с ума? Как они общаются, обсуждают что-то, решают дела, когда от запаха буквально крышу срывает, и ни о чем больше думать не можешь? В ванне пахло, скорее всего, Юри — приторно и сладко. Блядь, они никогда бы не стали друзьями, если бы Юра знал, что Кацуки так воняет. Он трясущимися руками снял одежду, кинул ее на пол, встал под ледяной душ, стуча зубами. От воды нестерпимо разило хлоркой. Он дал сам себе пару пощечин, и от этого стало чуть легче. Провел рукой между ягодиц, зачем-то поднес к лицу скользкие от смазки пальцы, рассматривая. Представил, как легко они проскользнут внутрь, растягивая.  
_Тебе не нужно бежать_ , — сказал голос в его голове.  
Юра ударил себя по щеке так сильно, что в ушах зазвенело. Вылез из душа, завернулся в полотенце. Отражение в зеркале показало ему человека, который определенно был чем-то болен. Щеки горели, а губы опухли. Отметка на шее слегка расплылась от воды, но была на месте. Он поднялся наверх, надел чистое белье — трусы тут же стали мокрыми. Через сколько вернется Отабек? Полчаса? Час? Он рискует найти его еще теплый труп, потому что Юра не вынесет даже десяти минут такого пиздеца. Возможно, стоило прямо сейчас пойти и напиться до потери памяти. Он определенно почти сразу отрубится — а, как известно, пока ты спишь, ничего плохого с тобой не может произойти.  
Юра спустился вниз, в гостиную, налил себе рома, стараясь игнорировать бьющий в нос резкий запах спирта. _Не нужно бороться с собой_ , — шептало что-то в его голове. Мягко, убаюкивающе, нежно. _Не бойся. Сделай шаг. Иди сюда._ Юра тряхнул головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. Голос звал, обволакивал, будто качал на волнах. Хотелось закрыть глаза, следовать этому зову.  
Юра встал, сделал несколько шагов в сторону коридора. Слова в голове звучали все громче, навязчивей, отдаваясь эхом в ушах. _Иди. Скорее.  
Такой сладкий.  
Такой одинокий._  
И затем в его голове раздался оглушительный скрежет.  
Как будто кто-то разрывал преграду, выбираясь наружу.  
Как будто кто-то скреб когтями по бетону, подбираясь к жертве.  
Юру резко затошнило, он пошатнулся и чуть не упал. Возможно, галлюцинации были побочным эффектом отмены блокаторов. Возможно, он просто переволновался, перенервничал, сам себя накрутил. Он сказал себе, что монстров не существует. Замолкнувший было зов возобновился с удвоенной силой. _Где ты. Я найду тебя._ Юру пробила нервная дрожь. Неважно, кто это был — голос пугал. Молоток остался на кухне. Идея ходить всюду вдвоем и с оружием резко перестала быть смешной. Он попытался сосредоточиться, но получалось плохо — запахи душили, джинсы, кажется, промокли уже насквозь, в ушах заходился голос — переставший быть манящим и нежным, клекочущий, заходящийся визгом  
_ГДЕ ТЫ ГДЕ ТЫ ГДЕ ТЫ  
ТЕБЕ НЕ СПРЯТАТЬСЯ Я НАЙДУ ТЕБЯ_  
В коридоре раздался тихий стук, еле различимый из-за какофонии в голове. Юра осторожно, стараясь ступать как можно тише, подошел к двери и выглянул наружу. В самом конце коридора мелькнула серая тень и скрылась в ванной. Он не успел толком ее разглядеть — слишком быстро исчезла. Кажется, существо передвигалось на четырех ногах. Если у него вообще были ноги. Юра с трудом преодолел охватившее его оцепенение, схватил за шкирку тершегося в ногах кота и бросился ко входной двери. Ручка не поддалась. Он надавил сильнее, со всей силы ударил плечом — безрезультатно.  
_ТЫ НЕ СБЕЖИШЬ_  
На кухне был молоток, _Я ЧУВСТВУЮ ТВОЙ СТРАХ_ , и он рванулся туда, споткнулся о порог, _ТЫ ПАХНЕШЬ ТАК ПРИЯТНО_ , чудом не упал, _ТЕБЕ НЕ НУЖНО БЕЖАТЬ_ , захлопнул за собой дверь и закрыл на замок. В голове билась мысль: оно сказало — запах, оно не появлялось, пока он пил блокаторы, оно заманило Юри, оно  
**ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ**  
Оно было в ванной, где он оставил свои вещи.  
Пахнущие им вещи.  
В дверь скреблись, и это уже не был звук в его голове — он был реален. Юра рывком распахнул тумбочку, схватил растворитель — какой идиот хранил его на кухне, счастья ему и здоровья — щедро облил себя ниже пояса. Он зажал нос, но от едкого запаха все равно почувствовал, что задыхается, краска на джинсах сразу поплыла. В дверь ломились. Он кинул взгляд на стол — там стоял блядский Отабеков Том Форд. Вспомнил: это дерьмо чувствуешь даже через противогаз, они хотели идти с ним в карцер. Крышка флакона поддалась с трудом, пальцы дрожали, он откручивал ее, кажется, вечность. Ручка щелкнула — блядь, он же закрыл дверь на замок. Юра наклонил голову, зажмурился. По затылку и спине потекла резко пахнущая жидкость. Он до крови закусил губу, чтобы не потерять сознание. Дверь открылась.  
Юра увидел длинные пальцы с острыми желтыми когтями.  
Пальцы, которые не могли принадлежать человеку.  
Существо вошло в комнату, и он зажал себе рот рукой, чтобы не завопить от ужаса. Оно действительно передвигалось на четвереньках — перебирало руками и ногами, несинхронно, дергано, как огромный паук. Вместо глаз у него были черные провалы, и оно, наверное, действительно было слепым. Оно посмотрело в центр комнаты и открыло пасть, хищно скалясь. Монстр раздул ноздри, втягивая воздух, неспешно двинулся к окну. Юра прижал к себе свободной рукой кота, надеясь, что тот не заорет. Молоток лежал на столе, но если он двинется, его обязательно заметят. Он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, потом еще раз. Существо повернулось, двинулось к нему.  
Юра задержал дыхание, закрыл глаза, но почти сразу же открыл снова.  
Напрягся всем телом, готовясь бежать, если поймет, что тварь обнаружила его.  
«Я не умру, — сказал он себе. — Оно не убьет меня.»  
Лицо существа оказалось напротив его собственного.  
Обтянутый жесткой кожей череп, желтые, острые зубы.  
От него действительно ничем не пахло.  
Оно привыкло скрываться.  
И не ожидало, что кто-то сможет скрыться от него.  
Оно еще раз принюхалось, затем развернулось и двинулось к выходу.  
Юра не шевелился, пока оно не вышло из кухни досчитал до трехсот, медленно поднялся и, вздрагивая от каждого шороха, вышел в коридор, держа на руках кота. Входная дверь открылась, и он чуть не разревелся от облегчения. Сделал шаг на улицу и упал, практически потеряв сознание.  
С каким-то истерическим весельем подумал — все-таки пизданулся с лестницы.

***  
Он сдался, когда крышка шампуня наконец поддалась и резко открылась, оцарапав ему палец.  
Нет, до этого он, определенно, держался молодцом. Почти не паникуя, дошел до дороги — Петя, не привыкший к улице, орал и извивался на руках, но Юра держал его за шкирку так крепко, что даже пальцы затекли. Держался молодцом, когда подъехавший буквально через несколько минут Отабек вколол ему блокатор, хотя даже через удушливое облако смеси растворителя и туалетной воды Юра чувствовал его запах — и так не пах никто и никогда в его ебаной никчемной жизни. С каким-то ледяным спокойствием сообщил о случившемся: монстр, жил в их доме, нашел его по запаху. Нет, идти проверять, там ли он сейчас — плохая идея. Очень плохая идея. Наихуевейшая из всех, которые когда-либо приходили людям в голову на протяжении всей истории человечества. Из всего следовало, что существо не интересовали альфы в качестве добычи, но Юра представил, что оно может напасть на Отабека, и его охватил такой ужас, что он был готов что угодно сделать, лишь бы не пустить того в дом.  
Так вот, он даже нашел в себе силы пошутить, что Отабеку нужно было закупить тонну елочек в машину — из-за тот дождя поехал не на байке — потому что Юру можно было использовать в качестве компактного мобильного газенвагена. Он спокойно позволил завести себя в квартиру — ту, в которой Отабек жил до переезда — позволил раздеть и осмотреть на предмет повреждений. Залез в ванну, включил горячую воду и только тогда разрыдался от пережитого ужаса, всхлипывая и подвывая.  
Проклятый шампунь просто оказался последней каплей.  
В дверь постучали, и Юра попытался крикнуть, что у него все в порядке — получилось что-то невразумительное, но Отабек, кажется, понял.  
Он вылил на себя все гели для душа, которые были в ванной — хотя их было не то чтобы много, но запахи не уходили.  
Может быть, они были только у него в голове. Может быть, они навсегда остались у него в голове.  
Юра вылез из ванны, и его сразу же затрясло, хотя было вовсе не холодно. Он натянул футболку и спортивные штаны, которые дал ему Отабек. Подумал, что в его положении особенно начинаешь ценить простые радости жизни. Например, что из тебя не льется, как из ведра.  
— Упаковку твоего шампуня делал какой-то дебил, — преувеличенно бодро сказал Юра, плюхнувшись на кровать. — Засуди его — и можем не париться о наследстве.  
Отабек сел рядом с ним.  
— Как ты? — спросил он и тут же поморщился: — Ужасный вопрос. Хуже только: «Ты в порядке?»  
— Я воняю, как мусорный бак, — нервно хихикнул Юра, — но я жив, так что, наверное, это можно считать относительным порядком. Ты должен знать одну вещь.  
— Какую?  
— Я очень хотел бы сказать что-то красивое и правильное, — Юра задумчиво посмотрел на собственное колено, потому что смотреть на Отабека было слишком тяжело. — Что в момент, когда я был на волосок от смерти, я думал о тебе, и все такое. Но, если честно, мне просто было пиздец как страшно.  
Он все-таки поднял взгляд и продолжил:  
— Я только потом, когда мы ехали, понял — я умру. Умру и никогда не попаду в Клуб двадцать семь, потому что мне только двадцать.  
— Юр, не говори так, — Отабек взял его за руку и сжал так сильно, что стало больно. — Ты не умрешь.  
— А еще я не музыкант.  
— Я могу научить тебя играть на гитаре, — он выглядел растерянным.  
— Почему ты перебиваешь меня? — вздохнул Юра. — Блядь. Я люблю тебя. Не так, как любят друзей.  
Он сказал это — и сразу стало легче, и слова как-то полились сами собой. Как будто он сделал шаг в пропасть и теперь падал, и ничего больше не мог изменить.  
— Я подумал — люди составляют список вещей, которые хотели бы сделать до того, как умрут. Прыгнуть с парашютом там, увидеть северное сияние, пожить в незнакомой стране. Если я умру, не поцеловав тебя, я буду очень жалеть об этом. В том случае, конечно, если после смерти я буду обладать сознанием.  
Отабек аккуратно обхватил его лицо ладонями и посмотрел в глаза.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Не очень. Все эти теории верующих мне не нравятся, а научных данных нет.  
Отабек сдвинул брови и посмотрел на него со своим обычным сосредоточенным выражением лица. Раньше оно всегда вызывало у Юры смех, но сейчас он почему-то почувствовал нервозность.  
— Ты понимаешь, о чем я. Юр, ты перенервничал, у тебя стресс. Ты уверен, что действительно так ко мне относишься?  
Юра сглотнул и кивнул. Он открыл рот, собираясь еще что-то озвучить из того вороха чувств, что сейчас испытывал, но вместо этого сказал:  
— Помнишь, я сказал — еще одна такая фраза, и я тебя ударю?  
Он ожидал, что тот пожмет плечами, отодвинется, скажет, что ему, Юре, надо успокоиться и прийти в себя. Но Отабек наклонился и поцеловал его. Юра вцепился ногтями ему в шею на тот случай, если он вдруг решит передумать. Он вспомнил, что от него все еще разит растворителем, и ему стало стыдно. И хорошо — даже больше, чем стыдно. В груди разливалось приятное тепло. Отабек погладил его по щеке и отстранился.  
— Я бы предложил тебе встречаться, — сказал Юра. — Но мы вроде как уже женаты. Мы же ничего только что не испортили, правда?  
— Сейчас моя очередь говорить, что я тебя ударю, — Отабек обнял его. — Я люблю тебя. Мы ничего не испортили.  
Он говорил Юре еще что-то про то, что не допустит, чтобы что-то случилось, что защитит его, что все будет хорошо, но слова будто бы проходили сквозь него, не вызывая реакции. Голова была тяжелой и ватной, и его все еще знобило. Юра закрыл глаза и сказал себе, что все не так плохо. Он встретил чудовище и остался в живых. Он признался, и Отабек сказал, что любит его. Что за день. Что, блядь, за чудесный день.

***

Юра проснулся от того, что Отабеку кто-то позвонил. Открыл глаза и молча смотрел в потолок. Спать больше не хотелось, но и отдохнувшим он себя не чувствовал. Отабек шепотом ругался на кого-то по телефону, затем коротко сказал: «Хорошо» и отключился.  
— Разбудил тебя? — он погладил Юру по голове, заправил за ухо упавшую на лицо прядь волос. — Джей-Джей ехал на попутке на озеро, а водитель ограбил его и высадил. Тяжелая у него жизнь. Полная приключений, но тяжелая. И ему срочно нужно, чтобы я его забрал, потому что Убер в такой глуши не работает.  
— Понятно, — сказал Юра.  
— Если ты хочешь, я перезвоню ему и скажу, чтобы шел на автобус.  
Юра действительно хотел, чтобы Отабек никуда не ехал, хотел сказать, что ему стремно оставаться одному и стыдно в этом признаться. Но он затолкал эти мысли куда подальше. В конце концов, в квартире, с лошадиной дозой блокаторов он был в большей безопасности, чем Джей-Джей на обочине.  
— Все нормально, — он заставил себя улыбнуться. — Закажу пиццу, посмотрю что-нибудь.  
— Юр, — непохоже было, что Отабек ему поверил. — Ты уверен?  
Он кивнул.  
— Я быстро, — сказал Отабек.  
Пока он одевался, Юра сидел в кровати, бесцельно обновляя ленту в инстаграме.  
— Сегодня же должны установить камеры, — сказал он. — Я позвоню им, скажу, чтобы не приезжали.  
— Они работают с девяти, кажется. Так и не понял, зачем Джей-Джею понадобилось на озеро в такую рань.  
Юра закрыл за Отабеком дверь и сразу почувствовал себя тем самым зайцем во время половодья, о котором говорил Виктор. Никакую пиццу он, конечно, не заказал. При мысли о еде тошнило, и он заварил себе чай. Кацуки писал, что с ним все в порядке, и извинялся за то, что заставил беспокоиться. Как будто Юра на него злился. Эппл Мьюзик предлагал плейлисты для занятия спортом, пятничной вечеринки и поездки в машине. Плейлиста для тех, кто спасся от монстра, к сожалению, не было. Юра включил наугад что-то веселое, но за музыкой все время слышался скрежет когтей, и он решил, что лучше посидит в тишине. Петя спал в коробке из-под кроссовок, и Юра подумал, что нужно будет сходить купить ему еды и лоток. Потом, когда Отабек вернется.  
Часы на телефоне показали девять, и Юра набрал оставленный ему номер. Заиграла музыка, похожая на колыбельную.  
Почему-то она показалась ему зловещей.  
Ему теперь все казалось зловещим.  
— Доброе утро, — сказал он ответившей девушке. — Нужно отменить работы на сегодня. Заказ на Алтына.  
— Минутку, — она, видимо, что-то набирала на клавиатуре. — Его же отменили, еще вчера. Вот на меня же и попали.  
— Как отменили? — собственный голос показался Юре чужим и незнакомым. — А кто?  
— Вы не знаете, кто отменил ваш заказ? — удивилась девушка.  
— Пожалуйста, — сказал Юра. — Это очень важно. Он представился?

***

Солнце слепило, и Отабек надел темные очки. Ехать было около часа — не так много по меркам города. Бесконечно долго сейчас, когда он оставил Юру одного после всего, что с тем произошло. Мысли были одна хуже другой. Как давно нечто жило в доме? Как часто оно выбиралось на охоту? С детства ему рассказывали одну и ту же историю про его мать. Вышла замуж рано, без любви, за человека намного старше нее. Страдала, билась о прутья золотой клетки и в итоге нашла только один путь ее покинуть.  
Что, если она пыталась спастись вовсе не от несчастливой жизни?  
Джей-Джея он увидел издалека — тот сидел на обочине, подстелив на землю куртку. С ним всегда и все случалось не вовремя, будто он притягивал к себе неприятности. Отабек вспомнил, как практически сразу после приезда того чуть не арестовали за то, что он что-то спросил у полицейских. Они тогда еще сидели и обсуждали, что делать с домом, и Отабек сказал, что там давно никто не жил. Где был в это время монстр? Мог ли он затаиться на годы?  
Он сказал тогда — там не было никого лет пять, и Джей-Джей поправил — не пять, а семь.  
— Бро, — радостно поприветствовал его Джей-Джей, залезая в машину, — ты просто мой спаситель!  
Семь лет. Отабек не помнил, как давно его отец съехал из дома, а Джей-Джей — помнил.  
— Боюсь, — продолжил тот, — тебе придется немного задержаться.  
И приставил к его боку пистолет.  
— Хреновая шутка, — сказал Отабек. — Ты его в «Детском мире» купил, что ли?  
Джей-Джей усмехнулся.  
— Когда у тебя есть деньги, не обязательно ограничиваться «Детским миром». Очень удобно, знаешь ли, когда все вокруг считают тебя глупым и недалеким, — он больно пихнул Отабека стволом под ребра. — Возвращаемся в особняк.  
— Почему я должен верить тебе? — спросил Отабек. Все это походило на какой-то фарс. Джей-Джей, покупающий пистолет с рук, Джей-Джей, берущий его в заложники.  
— Давай подумаем вместе. Ты езжай, езжай, не стой на обочине. Например, те двое парней — вы еще так смешно делали вид, что их не заметили — кто, по-твоему, их нанял? Или почему, ты считаешь, у твоей ненаглядной омеги так некстати куда-то пропали таблетки?  
Пистолет был холодным и казался вполне настоящим. Можно было попробовать рискнуть — он был сильнее Джей-Джея, но если тот не блефует, будет плохо. Отабек медленно тронулся с места, протянул руку к телефону.  
— Проложу маршрут, — сказал он, — не знаю, как отсюда ехать.  
— О, — улыбнулся Джей-Джей. — Позволь, я тебе помогу. Тебе не стоит отвлекаться от дороги.  
Отабек пожал плечами, скрывая досаду. Он постарался успокоиться — сказал сам себе, что нужно выждать удачный момент, что Джей-Джей обязательно отвлечется, а до этого делать что-то слишком опасно. Не то чтобы Отабек читал много брошюр о том, как стоит вести себя с похитителями, но насколько он помнил, везде советовали не провоцировать и пытаться отвлечь.  
— Ты говоришь, как злодей в голливудском фильме, — сказал он.  
— Ну, я же все-таки и есть злодей. Поверни вот там направо.  
— Чего ты хочешь? Если денег, то мы могли решить это более мирным путем.  
— Не только, — Джей-Джей копался в его телефоне, но Отабек не смог разглядеть, что именно он делает. — Если бы все было так просто. Милая фотография, — он криво усмехнулся, — та, где вы с котом. Не подумай только, что я что-то имею против вас лично. Ты же мой бро, в конце концов. Просто вам не повезло. Я буду скучать по тебе. Помнишь, мы еще давно пытались попасть на вечеринку и наклеили себе накладные усы, чтобы казаться старше? А когда мы были в аквапарке, и я на спор съехал с горки головой вперед, а потом ты отвлекал сотрудников? Эй, не гони так. Нам не стоит привлекать лишнее внимание.  
Вообще-то на это Отабек и рассчитывал — проехать мимо поста ДПС, чтобы их остановили. Но, как назло, дороги были пустыми.  
— Так что там с мотивами? — спросил он. Джей-Джей мотнул головой.  
— Ты вдруг стал таким нетерпеливым. Все узнаешь в свое время.  
Около дома Джей-Джей вышел из машины, не снимая его с прицела.  
— Вылезай через пассажирское сиденье, — сказал он.  
— Как я здесь вылезу? — Отабек старался говорить спокойно и не провоцировать его. — Слушай, я не самоубийца, я ничего не сделаю.  
— Мы оба знаем, что сделаешь, — Джей-Джей нетерпеливо махнул пистолетом. — Пересаживаешься, потом переносишь ноги. Ты не толстый и не дылда, так что давай, вперед.  
Дверь в дом была открыта. Внутри было тихо, в прихожей валялись разбросанные куртки. Джей-Джей ткнул его пистолетом между лопаток, подтолкнул вперед, в гостиную. Стол был опрокинут, на полу валялся ноутбук с разбитым монитором. Пахло растворителем, и от этого почти сразу же заболела голова.  
— На диван, — кивнул Джей-Джей. Дождался, пока Отабек сядет. — Как думаешь, кому я полчаса назад скинул с твоего телефона адрес с просьбой подъехать? И кого будут поджидать ваши старые знакомые с набережной? О, — присвистнул он. — Видел бы ты свое лицо сейчас. Думаю, я правильно сделал, что не сообщил тебе о своих планах раньше. Я многому научился у голливудских злодеев, не так ли? С тебя бы сталось врезаться в дерево, убить нас обоих, лишь бы защитить его.  
Отабек медленно выдохнул, сжал зубы так, что челюсть заболела. Нельзя поддаваться на провокации. Нужно было дождаться удачного момента.  
— Так вот, — продолжил Джей-Джей. — Ты хотел знать мои мотивы.  
На секунду его лицо исказила болезненная гримаса, но он тут же снова улыбнулся.  
— Твой отец, Бек. Он правда любил тебя. Сделал все, чтобы дать тебе нечто большее, чем образование и наследство.  
Отабек вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
— Ты имеешь в виду дом с живущем в нем монстром?  
— Твой прадед, — Джей-Джей посмотрел на него снисходительно, как на дурачка, — заключил договор. С чем-то, что древнее, чем вся история человечества. Оно давало ему богатство и вечную молодость. А взамен хотело сущую ерунду. Раз в семь лет он должен был отдавать ему человека, которого он любил сильнее всего на свете. Омегу. Не самый, конечно, простой выбор, но людей в мире много, а прадед болел…  
— Туберкулезом, — кивнул Отабек. — Только он особенно молодым не выглядел.  
— Не придирайся к словам. Не старел он, в общем. И твой дед не старел, и отец, но когда умер его второй омега — мама сказала, в нем что-то сломалось. Он будто увидел себя со стороны — какой ценой он получил все, что имеет. Решил начать все заново, съехал из дома, встретил женщину, с которой, как ему показалось, может быть счастлив. Но то, — Джей-Джей помедлил, подбирая слово, — создание — оно забрало все обратно. И он не захотел такой участи для тебя.  
— Захотел, чтобы я стал убийцей.  
— Брось. Ты бы не узнал ни о чем. Твой избранник бы просто пропал. Обычно омег запирали в том самом карцере — а ты ведь купился на мою историю про детские игры, скажи? — но его нашли бы и так. А ты бы очень скоро встретил кого-то еще.  
Отабек подумал, что не встретил бы. Вслух он этого, разумеется, не сказал.  
— Конечно, — продолжил Джей-Джей, — твоя молодость мне бы никак не досталась, а вот деньги — разве ты не поделился бы с братом, когда твой стартап резко начал бы приносить успех?  
— Ты что-нибудь знаешь об окупаемости? — вздохнул Отабек.  
— Я знаю, что здесь живет нечто, чему насрать на окупаемость. Но кто мог предположить, что твой омега окажется таким настырным? Сначала он нашел подвал, и срочно пришлось брать дело в свои руки, потом привел своего друга, который тоже услышал зов, пусть и не интересовал… его. Когда эта феечка собралась делать генетическую экспертизу волоса, я понял, что больше тянуть нельзя.  
— Это был мой отчим, так ведь? — спросил Отабек.  
— Откуда я знаю? Не я же его там запирал. Может быть, он, а может, и нет. Но ты начал что-то подозревать. Прости, — Джей-Джей поморщился, — я правда предпочел бы, чтобы ты остался в живых. Но, не буду лукавить, наследником состояния я тоже не откажусь стать.  
Пистолет Джей-Джей все еще держал в руках и уставшим не выглядел. Он потянул носом и чихнул.  
— У тебя отвратительная туалетная вода, тебе кто-нибудь говорил об этом? Я не удивлен, что с тобой спит человек, который не чувствует запахов.  
Отабек резко, громко закашлялся. Джей-Джей посмотрел на него подозрительно. Только бы он не обернулся.  
— Я тоже должен рассказать тебе одну историю, — торопливо сказал Отабек, отдышавшись. — Про двух братьев. Они должны были унаследовать дело своего отца, но младший хотел только развлекаться. Старший потребовал от него уделять больше времени делам, но тот отказался.  
— И к чему…  
На лице Джей-Джея появилось удивленное выражение, а затем он начал медленно поворачиваться назад. Отабек рывком поднялся, кинулся к нему, схватил за воротник футболки и ударил кулаком в лицо. Джей-Джей обмяк и потерял сознание.  
— Я отследил твой айфон — глухим, неестественным голосом сказал Юра. Отабек сжал его в объятиях, в живот ему уткнулся молоток, но было уже все равно. — Блядь, так очковал, что что-то опрокину или дверью стукну. Надеюсь, он жив и нас не посадят. И отвлекающая речь у тебя херовая вышла. Ты бы еще из Игры Престолов что-нибудь выдал.  
Отабек успокаивающе погладил его по волосам.  
— Я так тебя люблю, — Юра обнял его за плечи, на этот раз больно стукнув молотком по затылку. — Я в жизни ни за кого так не боялся.  
— Я в порядке, — прошептал Отабек. — Ты сам цел? На тебя не напали?  
— Нет, — Юра покачал головой, — я понял, что это не твое сообщение. Слушай, давай, пожалуйста, уйдем отсюда. Я вколол себе две ампулы, но мне все равно пиздец как страшно.

***

— Нет, ну с ним явно что-то не так, — возмущенно сказал Юра. — Чувак, зима близко! Все твои родственники улетели в теплые края!  
— Он тебе не ответит, — фыркнул Отабек. — Селезни не умеют разговаривать.  
— Я знаю. Это был риторический вопрос.  
Селезень нырнул головой под воду, всем видом выказывая безразличие. Юра достал из кармана кольцо и швырнул его в пруд.  
— Давно хотел это сделать, — сказал он. — Прости, Скотт Лэнг, придется искать базу в другом месте.  
— Он все равно не долетел бы сюда.  
— Думаешь? Я уже начал беспокоиться, что из-за меня Мстители не смогут спасти мир.  
— Ты злодей похуже Таноса, — сказал Отабек и с нежностью посмотрел на него.  
Юра несильно толкнул его локтем в бок.  
— Что, кстати, с теми мужиками? Их отпустили?  
— Да, — кивнул Отабек. — Даже полицию вызывать не стали.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что охрана дома — это временное решение? — осторожно спросил Юра. — Кто-то из них может отойти или заснуть. В конце концов, мы с тобой тоже не будем жить вечно, чтобы это контролировать.  
— Понимаю. Но я уже говорил, что нельзя идти на него с мотолком наперевес, пока мы ничего о нем не знаем.  
Юра пожал плечами.  
— Значит, надо узнать. — Он вспомнил пустые, черные глазницы и поежился, но продолжил: — Расставим ловушки, имитирующие запах, установим камеры. Наймем роту спецназовцев со стволами. Это, конечно, не идеальное решение, но я, блядь, не тот, кто может просто сидеть и ничего не делать, пока в его доме живет чудовище. И ты тоже.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Отабек и вздохнул. — Главное — чтобы рота спецназовцев не стала горой трупов.  
Юра взял его за руку, положил голову на плечо. Зря он в очередной раз затеял этот разговор — будто не знал, что Отабек и так постоянно думает о том, что можно сделать. Селезень в очередной раз вынырнул и жалобно крякнул.  
— Слушай, давай купим ему пожрать? — спросил Юра. — Смотреть на него не могу, такой он несчастный.  
— Давай, — ответил Отабек. — Только не проси забрать его домой.  
Они пошли в сторону выхода из парка. Юра думал о том, что сам бы отдал и жизнь, и богатство — если бы оно у него, конечно, было — за то, чтобы с Отабеком никогда не случилось ничего плохого. Думал о трех поколениях Алтынов, начиная с прадеда, которые приводили домой омег, клялись им в любви, зная, что скоро отдадут их в жертву.  
О людях, выбравших из двух зол наибольшее.  
О людях, которые сами стали злом.  
Он поднял руку и по привычке принюхался к запястью — пахло мятным гелем для душа, но не им самим.  
Значит, пока что он был в безопасности.


End file.
